


We'll Run for Our Lives

by Glitterwriter



Series: Vampires and Mates [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Bond, Rebirth, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is a beautiful blond blue-eyed Viking vampire. Tommy is a talented warlock with mysterious brown depths to his eyes. Unlikely as it was, they were fated to meet.<br/>Could a vampire and a warlock fall in love?<br/>It hardly ever happened before and probably never will happen again but for these two. Will their relationship last with so many differences and facing a horrible betrayal? Their worlds clash and fate deals them an ugly card that tears them apart.<br/>Eric and Tommy’s story spans 200 years and counting. Their love knows no bounds of time, space, and adversity. If one man’s conviction in the witch’s enchantment is strong enough then they’ll meet again. Eric never gave up hope but will they find a way to make it work this time and find lasting happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [beniblue ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beniblue/pseuds/beniblue) It was amazing to work on another vampire story with you! Thank you so much for your help and your input! <3
> 
> Artist: [ Val_Brown ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown) She made an awesome mix for my story and a cover I just had to use as banner. I mean: look at it! It's beautiful! Thank you BB, it's always such a fun to work with you!!! <3 
> 
> **Link to art master post:** [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/891248) / [LJ](http://valress.livejournal.com/85000.html) / [DW](http://valress.dreamwidth.org/137104.html)
> 
> I am shamelessly stealing facts about my vampires from different books or series to mix them the way I need them. I used the timeline of events in 2010/2011 as much as it was working for my story.
> 
> No offense to any of the real persons I used to tell the story. I don't own them, I only own that story. I would like you to not tweet that fic to any of the persons you might recognize here.
> 
> And yes: completely AU, never happened, I am just telling you a fairytale ;)
> 
> A big thank you to the mods of TJRBB, it was amazing to be a part of that event again! :)
> 
> This is actually part 2 of my "Vampires and Mates" series, but you don't need to read part 1 to get the story. In case you don't want to read part 1, I posted some helpful details at the end of this story. Read only, when you don't plan to read part 1.

 

 

 

_I'm so tired of being here_  
 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
 _And if you have to leave_  
 _I wish that you would just leave_  
 _'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
 _And it won't leave me alone_  
  
 _These wounds won't seem to heal_  
 _This pain is just too real_  
 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_  
  
 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
 _And I held your hand through all of these years_  
 _But you still have all of me_  
  
 _You used to captivate me_  
 _By your resonating light_  
 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
 _Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
 _Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_  
  
 _These wounds won't seem to heal_  
 _This pain is just too real_  
 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_  
  
 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
 _And I held your hand through all of these years_  
 _But you still have all of me_  
  
 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
 _But though you're still with me_  
 _I've been alone all along_  
  
 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
 _And I held your hand through all of these years_  
 _But you still have all of me..._  
 _All of me..._  
 _All of me..._  
 _All..._

_**My Immortal by Evanescence**  
_

# 

Helsinki has become home. Eric never thought that was possible, but it happened. He enjoyed being here because he found something like family. The Koskinen’s accepted him into their life when he came here almost 100 years ago. It was a distant memory, how he came here, but he couldn’t really say why. Something led him to this life, this family, this town. And he stayed.

He sighed and continued packing. He was about to leave on a trip to the US. Although he was looking forward to meet Sutan, he was also afraid to go back. He was afraid; the memory of Thomas would haunt him. And he was afraid, that the intervention into the failed mating of Adam and Sauli would make him relive his own loss.

_Thomas… Tommy…_

On some days it felt like it was only two days ago that he lost Tommy. But it was actually two centuries since Tommy died. The loneliness didn’t ease; it just became a constant droning in his head and his heart. A steady reminder, that once he was loved. Tommy was always present in his mind, but in the last weeks Eric couldn’t exist without thinking about him and missing him constantly. Sauli’s story reminded him that even if he shouldn’t, he was still waiting and hoping.

Eric closed the suitcase and walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer and took the small black book out of it. It was the notebook he filled with writing back when Tommy died. All his memories were there, written down in black ink on slightly faded pages. He opened the book and his eyes fell on his drawing of Tommy. He had to draw it from memory. Tommy had died a month prior. Eric started the notebook because he was afraid all his memories would fade.

Eric let his finger touch Tommy’s face on the page. He smiled, feeling the memory coming back to him.

~ ♥ ~

_200 years ago_

_Eric was riding towards the forest where Tommy lived. It was a long ride and his muscles were sore and tired. He couldn’t wait to get back to his lover._

_Eric always felt bad when he had to leave. His business and commitments demanded a lot of traveling. The vampires had arrived with the human settlers to the New World and just like them, they were about to discover and conquer the wide continent. It was not easy to remain in control where they were. It was even harder to build up a council. But all the vampires with common sense knew they needed some institution to control them. Some backsliders, some Rogues, needed to be found and eliminated. That was what Eric was doing ever since he came to the New World over 100 years ago._

_Eric took a deep breath and forced his horse to stop._

_“Tommy, I can smell you! You know there is no chance you could hide from me, don’t you?” Eric tried to sound serious, but a happy smile was touching the corners of his lips._

_“I see! The big, bad vampire is back. And he still doesn’t get that I am not afraid of him, does he?” Tommy’s voice came out of a tree right in front of Eric._

_Eric dismounted his horse and walked over to the tree. He looked up and saw Tommy sitting there, his back leaned against the trunk, his legs dangled on each side of the thick limb he was sitting on. He grinned down at Eric. Eric’s breath caught in his throat, just like it did every time he saw Tommy. Those beautiful, deep brown eyes were going to be the end of him one day. He would never be able to get enough of Tommy. Just looking at his beautiful face was something Eric could do for a long time. But right now looking wasn’t enough. He needed to taste him._

_He beckoned Tommy with his finger and Tommy just jumped down into Eric’s arms. It never stopped to amaze Eric how trusting Tommy was. Tommy pressed his face into Eric’s chest, while Eric was taking Tommy’s scent in. He buried his face into the strands of long, blond hair and took a deep breath._

_Tommy chuckled. “Don’t breathe me in, you would miss me.”_

_Eric pulled at Tommy’s hair, just hard enough to make him look up. “I already missed you.”_

_Eric let one of his hands graze along Tommy’s cheek, still amazed how smooth Tommy’s skin was. He cupped Tommy’s jaw with one hand and pulled at Tommy’s hair with the other, causing Tommy to moan. Then Eric leaned down and kissed him. He held Tommy’s head in the right position and enjoyed the feeling of controlling him completely._

_“Mine!” was the only word he was able to let out between kisses they shared under the tree. Tommy was holding tight onto Eric, his fingers digging into his back. “Yours, always.” Tommy’s whisper made Eric’s heart swell in his chest._

~ ♥ ~

September 2010

Eric was pulled out of his memories by a knock on the door. Still tasting the memory of Tommy’s lips, he walked over to open the door. The driver, who was supposed to take him to the airport, took his suitcase and they walked out of the house.

How would he handle going back to America? After Tommy died, he stayed for over 100 years. He was waiting and hoping that the witch was right about Tommy coming back. But obviously the spell she said back then, didn’t work. Eric was devastated when he thought that he would never see his mate again.

He had to blink the tears away; the pain was still overwhelming after all those long years. The rest of the ride he stared out of the window. He tried to get some sleep on his flight to Dallas. Working for the royal vampires of Finland guaranteed him a private plane. Still it was hard to let sleep take him. He was afraid to meet Tommy in them.

And he couldn’t wait to meet Tommy in them.

~ ♥ ~

Eric stepped out of the security area and spotted Sutan immediately. This guy would never really change, would he?

“Sutan! It’s been too long!” Eric hugged Sutan tightly and then pulled away to look at him. “You look great! How is it going?”

Sutan laughed. “Thank you, you are not that bad looking yourself. I’m good. Pretty busy right now. We should go; I want you to meet Adam tonight. His show will be finished soon and we could talk with him. He doesn’t know that you are here. I was afraid, he would avoid the meeting.”

Eric nodded while he pulled his suitcase behind him. “Yeah, I guess you know him better than I do. Sauli doesn’t know that the council sent me, so I guess we might be lucky and surprise Adam. But you are right we should hurry up, because Sauli might find out soon and warn Adam.”

Sutan nodded and they walked out to the car that was waiting for them.

~ ♥ ~

After half an hour ride to the Palladium Ballroom, Eric and Sutan stepped out of the car. They walked to the backstage area, towards the dressing rooms. The closer they got, the more Eric caught a strange glimpse of familiarity. He couldn’t figure out what it was, because he’d never been in Dallas before. The building itself didn’t remind him of anything he knew from his life. But suddenly a memory of blond hair spread on a pillow beside him crept into his mind.

_Tommy!_

Eric had to stop and put his hand to his chest, trying to catch his suddenly short breath. Sutan turned around with a concerned look on his face.

“Eric? Are you ok?”

Eric held up his hand, while he tried to understand what was happening.

_Tommy! I can smell him!_

The realization hit him with such a force, that he fell down to his knees, a worried Sutan right beside him. He tried to get enough air to talk.

“I… I am fine, Sutan. I’m fine. Please give me a second.” Eric managed to whisper.

Sutan was not really appeased. “Tell me, what is it? Is there a thread? A spell or something you can feel?”

Eric snorted. “Yeah, it’s a spell alright, or more like a calling actually.”

Sutan’s eyes widened at that. “Your mate is here? But…”

Eric stopped him. “Yeah, I know, he died 200 years ago. I know that. I was holding him, back then. I saw life leaving his body.”

Sutan nodded. “Yeah, so is his spirit here somewhere?”

Eric smiled at this. “I’m sure, that this is more, than just his spirit. He is here. He is back, Sutan. The spell worked.” He was excited and anxious at the same time.

“I don’t understand any of this, what are you talking about?” Sutan’s confusion was written all over his face.

Eric smelled Tommy with such a force, it made him dizzy. He needed to calm down and talk it over with Adam.

“I just think that maybe Tommy is back. I’ll explain later.”

Sutan stared at him. “Tommy? Your mate’s name is Tommy?”

Eric nodded. “Thomas actually, I just called him Tommy most of the time.”

Sutan clasped his hand over his mouth. “Oh, my God! _Our Tommy_ might be _your_ Tommy!”

Eric looked at him in confusion. “You have a Tommy here? Who is he?”

Sutan seemed under shock and Eric had to shake him to get an answer. “Tommy? Why, Tommy is Adam’s bass player.” He said this as if everyone should know this as fact.

Eric’s hands were trembling now. He found Tommy. Maybe. He needed to compose himself to be able to face him. Tommy might not remember him either. It was so long ago in another lifetime and who knows how he will react. It might be best to talk to Tommy in private.

_I can talk to him!_

Suddenly Eric felt a wave of panic coming up. What if Tommy didn’t remember him? What if he didn’t want him anymore? Could he walk away from him again and be alone, once he knew Tommy was back?

He forced himself to calm down and just to wait and see what would happen.

_I can do it, I can do it!_

“I’m okay, Sutan. Let’s find Adam, so I can talk to him and then maybe get a chance to meet Tommy?”

Sutan smirked. “I think you might meet him sooner, than you think.”

Eric looked up. “What?”

Sutan smiled and patted Eric’s shoulder. “Tommy is usually spending time with Adam after the concerts, if Adam doesn’t go out. And since he can’t get laid, he spends a lot of nights in.”

Eric swallowed hard against the fear in his body. Sutan watched him closely.

“Hey, Eric, calm down! It will be okay. If our Tommy is your mate, then things could really work out for you two.”

Eric wasn’t so sure about that. “Sutan, what if he doesn’t remember me? If he doesn’t want me? What if…”

Sutan grabbed Eric’s hand. “Hey, stop driving yourself crazy. Just wait and see what happens, okay?”

Eric nodded and took some deep breaths. “Let me find my way back to being my fierce self.” He smirked, when Sutan rolled his eyes.

They walked on and stopped right in front of Adam’s wardrobe. The scent of his mate was so strong now, that Eric was about to faint. He took some deep breaths again and tried to concentrate on his job.

“Okay, let’s get it over with.”

Sutan opened the door and they walked in. They heard something falling to the ground and a blond head leaned down to pick it up. When the man got up again, he looked up at Eric. Eric’s heart almost stopped. It was without a doubt Tommy. He would recognize the face anywhere. Especially those eyes, he allowed himself to dive into them for a split second and then looked away.

“Tommy, would you please leave us alone for a few minutes?”  Sutan spoke into the silence.

Tommy hurried out of the room and Eric had to keep himself together and composed while Tommy’s scent hit him hard.

_Mate!_

He avoided looking at Tommy when he walked by, because he couldn’t trust himself to keep his hands off him. It took him everything to stay away from Tommy. Especially because he could feel Tommy’s curiosity picking up. When the door closed behind Tommy, Eric barely managed to stop a sigh from escaping his mouth. He needed to focus on Adam right now.

~ ♥ ~

Tommy closed the door behind him and leaned back against the opposite wall.

_Damn, what was that?_

He sat down and pulled his knees against his chest. He shouldn’t stay here. The chances were good, that the vampire would come out of Adam’s dressing room sometime soon. But something made him want to stay.

There was an aura around the vampire, Tommy never felt coming from any other vampire he met before. He felt like time stopped the second the Viking walked into the room.  Everything about him was perfect: broad shoulders, long blond hair, blue eyes, and a great ass.

But why was Tommy’s body screaming for him?

Unable to walk away, he waited until the vampire came into the hallway. It seemed like he was sitting there waiting forever. Finally the door opened and the guy was right in front of him. Tommy looked up, letting his eyes wander slowly up the vampire’s body. When he got to his face, there was a friendly smirk gracing the vampire’s lips. They stared at each other for a few minutes, before the vampire kneeled down beside Tommy. He moved closer.

Soon his lips touched Tommy’s ear to speak soft quiet words. “I want to taste you.”

Tommy shivered, his hands grabbing the vampire’s arms.

“I need to make you mine, to claim you. Your blood is calling me.”

Tommy closed his eyes and bared his neck.

The vampire pulled away to look into Tommy’s eyes. “Not like this and not here. I want to spread you out on my bed in my home. I want to love you, like you deserve to be loved.”

Tommy’s eyes went wide. “Who are you?”

The vampire smiled. “Tommy, you know who I am. You just have to accept it and name it. Say it.”

Tommy swallowed hard. His heart was beating fast. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He could hear a voice inside his mind. He opened his eyes and looked directly into the vampire’s eyes.

"Eric?”

The vampire nodded. “Yes, Tommy, that is my name.”

Tommy smiled and reached out a hand to touch Eric’s cheek. “I remember you somehow. As if we were together once, in another life.”

Eric cupped Tommy’s face. “In a way we were, mate.”

Then his lips touched Tommy’s. When Eric pulled back after a few moments, all Tommy could do was to touch his lips in wonder. He whispered “Mate.”

Tommy’s eyes were wide when he looked at Eric. He was under shock. How could it be that he didn’t know anything about that man and still wanted follow him anywhere? The urge to touch and kiss him was almost unbearable and Tommy tried desperately to catch his breath. Eric was still so close; his breath was along Tommy’s lips.

_Mate?_

Tommy closed his eyes against the emotions in Eric’s eyes. He should try to get away from Eric, to think about what was happening. But Eric’s presence was paralyzing. It felt like he was not able to move at all.

Eric’s hands moved away from Tommy’s face, and he was missing them the minute they were gone. He opened his eyes and saw Eric move away.

“No, don’t go. I… I don’t know you, I mean not really. But there is something between us and I need to know what it is.”

Eric sighed and then let the back of his hand stroke over Tommy’s face and Tommy could feel himself melting under the soft touch.

“Tommy, I know this must be confusing for you. I wish I could tell you everything, but the truth is, you need to remember. You need to find everything out by yourself. I can only help while you figure things out, but I am not allowed to tell you what was in the past. I’m sorry.”

Tommy could see that it was killing Eric to hold back.

“I don’t know how to remember? I don’t even know if I want to remember.”

Tommy flinched at the pain in Eric’s eyes.

“I am, sorry, but I don’t know you.” Tommy sighed and moved to the side to get up.

“I think I will just go home. I need to… I don’t know what I need. But I will go now.”

He stepped away, then turned around and looked at Eric. “I’m sorry, okay? I just don’t know what to do.”

Eric nodded slowly. “Just, please, Tommy… can I call you? Would you give me your number? I have been waiting for you for so long…”

Tommy interrupted him. “Give me your number. I will call you, I promise.”

Eric sighed and gave Tommy a card with his number. Tommy turned away again and was about to walk away, when Eric took his hand and pulled him back into him. He was pressed against Eric now and Eric’s breath was tickling against his ear. He could feel the vampire breathing him in, like he wanted to memorize Tommy’s scent. Then he kissed Tommy on his neck, right underneath his ear.

Tommy started to shiver.

_Jesus, I need to get away._

Tommy managed to step away from Eric and this time he walked out the door without looking back.

~ ♥ ~

_200 years ago_

_Tommy was restless. Something was wrong and he could feel the air around him sizzle. He’d felt eyes on him for days and he was sure those eyes didn’t belong to a human being. It was unnerving, because usually they came to get some help or advice. This time, the vampire was just watching Tommy. And this had been going on for days._

_Tommy was not afraid of vampires. He was used to deal with them since he was old enough to follow his destiny. He had a good reputation and he knew that vampires from all around came to see him to get his help. After all he was one of the few male witches around, a warlock._

_He could feel the presence of a vampire before the vampire had a chance to smell him. It was annoying to have a vampire around, who seemed to think he could fool Tommy._

Maybe he is testing me?

_This idea was even more annoying. After Tommy worked around his house and prepared everything for a session he had the next day it was almost evening. The vampire was still close. He stayed in the same spot for hours. Tommy reached his breaking point._

_“I know you’re there! Come out and show yourself!” He shouted in the direction where he felt the presence of the vampire._

_First there was no reaction. Tommy was standing there, his arms crossed, waiting. Finally there was some movement in front of him and a man came out of the shadows. Tommy gasped. The man was really good looking, blond, tall and those broad shoulders… But his eyes were what made Tommy’s heart skip a bit. They were deep blue and they touched a place inside of him, he wasn’t aware could be touched._

_“Who are you?” Tommy’s voice sounded calmer than he actually felt._

_“My name is Eric.” The vampire answered almost shyly._

_“What do you want and why are you watching me?” Tommy asked angrily._

_“I’m sorry; I didn’t know you could feel me.”_

_Tommy rolled his eyes. “Come on! You are here to get something from me. You should know who I am and what I am able to feel.”_

_Eric shook his head. “I didn’t come to get anything. I was just passing by a few days ago.”_

_Tommy looked at him in confusion. “So, why did you stay?”_

_Eric came closer then. “Because I think, you are my mate. I couldn’t resist your scent.”_

_Tommy snorted at that. “That’s not possible.”_

_Eric moved another step closer. “I can feel that it is the truth.”_

_Tommy shook his head. “I can’t be anybody’s mate. I am a warlock. We don’t mate with vampires. It is not done.”_

_Eric took the last step and was now standing right in Tommy’s space. “You are my mate. I don’t care if it’s done or not, I can feel it.”_

_He looked down into Tommy’s eyes and Tommy could feel something inside him calling out for this man. But this was not possible! Before he could say anything else, Eric leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. It didn’t last long, but it left Tommy trembling and shaking all over. He laid his fingers over his lips and gazed into Eric’s eyes._

_“Mate?”_

_Eric nodded and smiled._

~ ♥ ~

September 2010

Tommy woke up with a start.

_What was that dream?_

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around to realize that he had fallen asleep in his clothes on the couch. Again, it seemed like everyone else had left. A look at his phone made him groan. It was lunchtime already. He got up and decided to grab a bagel or something at the gas station.

After a short visit to the bathroom, he put his hoodie on and grabbed his sunglasses to step out. He was not even sure where he was. The air was warm, still he was freezing. He felt like he couldn’t stop shivering.  Meeting Eric had thrown him off and he was totally confused.

The first days after meeting him Tommy was tempted to call him to try to find out what this was about. But he was sure, that he wouldn’t be able to keep his mind clear once Eric was near him. Tommy understood that Eric was his mate. That one thing was clear. He felt it. He never thought he would be a mate to a vampire. It surprised him, but it was not the reason he was confused.

The reason was that there were memories from a past he didn’t know. Snippets from another life were invading his dreams and thoughts. It was like remembering a movie but having yourself staring back at you from the screen. And now that dream!

Tommy had heard that he had witches in his family. But the last witch he was related to was his great-grandmother. At least that is what he had been told. Tommy’s family didn’t talk much about her. He never wondered much about that, because she died long before he was born, but now it seemed weird, that he didn’t know anything about her.

She was the grandmother of his father. She died before her own daughter bonded with Luther. But could it be that there was something about their family that made them mate with vampires? Or was his grandmother the only one?

Tommy shook his head and got into the small diner beside the gas station. The other band members were sitting at one big table, having lunch. He didn’t feel like he wanted to join them. He got himself coffee and a bagel and left the diner after waving at them. They understood that he needed some time on his own. It happened before.

Tommy walked over to a bench and sat down. He took out his phone and called his grandmother. He was chewing on his thumb while he was waiting for her to pick up.

“Hello, Tommy!”

“Hi, grandma! I need to ask you something totally weird.”

She laughed. “Oh, yes, I am fine, how are you?”

Tommy sighed. “Sorry, I am so confused and it drives me crazy.”

“What happened, Tommy?” Her voice was instantly serious and laced with worry.

“This might sound totally weird, but I guess I met my mate.” He whispered after looking around if someone could hear him.

“What?” His grandmother was obviously shocked.

“I know this is weird. He came from Finland to fix that mating problem Adam had with Sauli.” Tommy sighed. “I think I know him. He mentioned something about another life and I’ve been having weird dreams since I’ve met him.”

“Tommy, what are you dreaming about?” Isabella’s voice was strangely calm and stern.

“It seems like I see myself living in another time. And there is a lot of weird stuff going on. I… I don’t want to talk about this over the phone. It’s just so weird and surreal. Can you come see me, before we go to Asia? I don’t think I can bear waiting until we’re back. Can you come?” He almost flinched listening to the desperation in his voice. Tears were prickling in his eyes. He swallowed hard. “Please, grandma….”

“Of course I’ll come. E-mail me your next tour stops and I will let you know when I can catch up with you.” She paused listening to his sobs. “Tommy, everything will be fine, I promise.”

Tommy snorted with a sob. “I can’t believe that right now. I feel helpless against the pull. I want to call Eric and beg him to come to me. But I don’t remember what happened and he said I needed to remember.” He paused briefly, before dropping his voice to a whisper. “I am scared. Maybe I won’t like what I’ll remember. Something about him tells me that the memories won’t all be pleasant.”

Isabella sighed. “Tommy, we need to talk. I will come as soon as I can. But please stay calm. I can assure you everything will be okay in the end. I love you.”

Tommy wiped his tears away. “I love you, too.”

After hanging up, Tommy stayed on the bench until he saw the other’s leaving the diner. He got up and walked over to them. He let Sutan pull him into a side hug, so they walked together. But he refused to talk and Sutan just gave him a kiss on the top of his hair and accepted his silence.

~ ♥ ~

Tommy kept his distance for the next day. His friends knew him well enough to leave him alone. He would talk when he was ready. At times he didn’t talk at all about what was going on in his head. They accepted him that way and he was never more grateful about it than now.

He felt the need to talk, but he just didn’t know who he should talk to. He didn’t want to bother Adam. He was busy with his own mating problem and didn’t need to have to deal with Tommy’s madness too. When he thought about the other people on tour with them it only left Sutan as a possibility. On the other hand Sutan was a friend of Eric’s, so maybe talking to him wasn’t such a good idea.

Tommy was happy when his grandmother called him to tell him that she would meet up with him on the next hotel night. That left him with two days and nights to think about Eric. And not calling him, because that would probably be a stupid idea.

His thoughts were drifting back to the dream he had. The kiss in that dream was haunting him. He wanted more of that. He remembered the kiss he got in the hall and before he knew it, he was dialing Eric’s number in his phone.

“Hello?”

Eric’s voice was sending shivers down Tommy’s spine and for a moment he wanted to just hang up and throw his phone away. But he didn’t. Instead he took a deep breath and answered with a shy “Hi.”

“Tommy?” Eric’s voice sounded happy. “I was hoping you would call me, before I have to go back to Finland. I am glad you did.”

Tommy was just breathing and trying to find out why he called Eric.

“Did you remember something Tommy?”

Tommy sighed. “I had a dream.”

Eric stayed quiet and Tommy was thankful for that. He wanted to talk, but he just didn’t seem to find the words. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to the Eric in his dream. He smiled.

“I dreamed about how we met, I think. At least I saw how the Tommy back in another time met the Eric back in another time.”

Eric chuckled. “I was always the same, Tommy. I am still the same vampire, I was back then. And you are the same soul. You even look the same. I always thought, when you’d come back, it would be a different body, a different person. But you are just the same exactly as I remember you.”

Tommy sighed, his eyes still closed. “Eric, I don’t think I am the same. I can’t remember who that person in my dream was. I don’t know that Tommy.”

Eric sighed softly. “Tommy, I know this is confusing for you. I won’t push you, even if I can’t wait to have you, under me.”

Eric’s voice was hoarse and full of arousal now. It hit Tommy deep in his gut and he could feel himself getting hard.

_He will be the end of me!_

Tommy took a deep breath, then another one. He closed his eyes and remembered Eric’s face out of his dream. It was the same man, he met in the hall. And something deep inside of him remembered things and feelings Tommy didn’t even see in his dreams. But he could feel the sexual tension between them. His body seemed to remember how it was to be under Eric. To be taken apart by Eric. He bit his lip hard to stop a moan from escaping his mouth.

“Eric, you are confusing me. I have to admit, that you intrigue me. But the feelings scare me too. I know technically how that mating thing works. But it’s driving me crazy to feel like you could just wiggle your finger and I’d be at your mercy. I am not ready for that.” He whispered in his phone.

Eric sighed sadly. “Tommy, I am sorry. I just… I know I should be patient and wait until you’re ready for me, but I have waited so many, many years. It hurts me not to be able to touch you.”

Tommy could feel the desperation and need in Eric’s voice. It was hurting him too. But there was so much he didn’t know, so much he needed to understand first.

“Eric, I can only imagine how you must feel. But I need time and I need… I don’t even know what it is, but I need something. I can’t wrap my head around the idea of knowing you from another life.” He stopped shortly to rub his eyes. “How many years did you wait?”

Eric whisper was barely there. “200 years. I’ve been waiting for 200 years for you to come back to me.”

Tommy swallowed hard. “I am sorry, Eric.”

Eric chuckled, but it sounded more like a sob. Tommy’s heart was itching to comfort Eric.

“Tommy, I understand your doubts and I know you need to remember everything on your own. I will have to be a little bit more patient. Do you want to tell me about your dream?”

Tommy smiled and told Eric about his dream. He could feel Eric smiling back when he was telling him what happened. The memory of their first meeting was a happy memory and now they shared it together.

~ ♥ ~

Eric couldn’t stop smiling when they hang up. The memory of their first kiss was so touching. Eric was glad, that this was Tommy’s first memory. It was one of the happy ones. Soon Tommy would have to go through all the bad memories. Eric wished he could take that for Tommy. He wished it wouldn’t be necessary for Tommy to remember all the hurtful things that happened. Especially the betrayal of the other vampires and Tommy’s death.

Suddenly Eric could feel Tommy’s limp, dying body in his arms again. He was running through the rain to the one person he hoped could save Tommy.

To Esmeralda.

_200 years ago_

_Eric was soaked. Even the skies seemed to cry over Tommy. He was running with Tommy in his arms towards Esmeralda’s hut. It was hidden in the woods, only to be found by those who she wanted to find her. Eric was one of them. And he needed her help. He looked down at Tommy. Life was leaving his body. He lost so much blood and Eric blamed himself he hadn’t been there on time to save him. Rage was running through his veins._

_They betrayed him and he was losing Tommy._

_Tommy was dying! He was dying because Eric was not careful enough. Tears mixed with rain were running down his face. He needed to hurry up to get to Esmeralda._

~ ♥ ~

Tommy woke up in the late morning. He could feel the wheels still turning beneath them. His back was hurting, because he fell asleep on the floor. There was just a pillow under his head and a blanket over him. Sutan probably put it over him, since he was one of the last people hanging out with Tommy.

Tommy stretched his arms over his head and moaned about all the muscles that were sore. He needed a hot shower before the show would start. He walked over to the window. It seemed like they were getting closer to New Orleans. Tommy was glad about the hotel nights ahead of them and also about the meeting with his grandmother.

He walked to the front and asked the driver when they’d arrive in New Orleans. After he knew there was only another 20 minutes left, he decided to have some coffee to wake up. He just managed to fill his mug, when Sutan stepped into the living room area.

“Morning, Tommy!”

Sutan was yawning more than speaking. He stretched his arms above his head, showing off his flat stomach. Tommy grinned.

“Did you sleep well, baby?” Sutan looked at Tommy with concern. “You seemed upset last days and I could hear you sighing in your sleep.”

Tommy shrugged. “I have some stuff on my mind right now and it doesn’t let go of me, even in my sleep.”

Sutan took a mug full of coffee for himself. He took a sip and grimaced. “That is the strongest and bitterest coffee you ever made for us.”

Tommy giggled.

“You don’t want to talk about it, do you?” Sutan asked carefully.

Tommy shrugged again. “I want to talk about it. I know it would help me, but I don’t have the words to explain what is going on yet. It’s just so massive and I can’t handle speaking about it out loud.”

Sutan put some sugar in his coffee and tried again, just to give up and pour it away. He looked at Tommy for a few minutes, letting the silence settle between them.

“Is this about Eric?”

Tommy’s eyes went wide, before he could mask his feelings. He knew he couldn’t lie to Sutan, so he just nodded and looked away.

“You don’t have to talk to me about it, Tommy. But if you change your mind I am here for you.”

Tommy looked back and Sutan. Then he got up, walked over and hugged him. “Thank you.”

Sutan gave him a kiss on his forehead. “Anytime, Tommy, anytime.” He smiled. “I can’t believe that we know each other only this short amount of time. I feel like I’ve known you forever. And that actually means a lot of years in my case.” They both giggled.

“I know, what you mean. You are my life partner, of course only in a platonic way.”

Sutan chuckled. “Yeah, Eric might kill me if…” He snapped his hand over his mouth. “Sorry, Tommy. He told me a little bit about you two. I didn’t mean to…”

Tommy waved with his hand. “Never mind, I already figured you knew. I am just not ready to talk about it now. Sorry.”

Sutan hugged Tommy once more. “Don’t worry it’s okay, I understand.”

The bus came to a stop then and Tommy walked to his bunk to get his stuff.

~ ♥ ~

It was always interesting to see his grandmother. Isabella still looked like she was in her thirties; the privileges of a human mated with a vampire. Tommy ran over to his grandmother and pulled her into a tight hug. Suddenly he felt like he hadn’t been home in years, instead of weeks. When they moved apart, she touched his cheek and smiled.

“You should eat more.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Grandma, I am good.”

She kissed him on his cheek. “I am your grandmother. I am allowed to be overprotective and to mother-hen you. Get over it!” She said it with so much love in her voice that his heart warmed up. He really did miss her.

He took her hand and pulled her towards the elevators.

“Come with me to my room. I will shower quickly and then we can have dinner and talk?”

Isabella nodded. Tommy was excited to talk to her. He was also hopeful he would be able to meet Eric afterwards, because his need for his mate was driving him crazy.

After the shower, they went to the hotel restaurant. They found a silent corner and placed their order. Tommy was nervous and not sure where to start. He wanted to ask about everything, get to know everything.

Isabella smiled. “I think, maybe I should start telling you some things about our family?”

Tommy sighed in relief and nodded.

“You know, that my mother was a witch, don’t you?”

Tommy nodded and she continued.

“She was well known in her time. Vampires from all over the States came to seek her help. They trusted her with their lives.” Isabella sighed deeply, obviously touched by thinking of her mother.

“She died while she tried to save your grandfather’s life, my husband.”

Tommy looked up in surprise. He always thought his grandfather died during an accident in the factory where he was working.

“Your grandfather was a warlock. He was one of the big ones, the powerful ones.”

Tommy shook his head. “That’s not possible. I was always told that there are only female witches. Warlocks never existed.”

Isabelle took Tommy’s hands in his over the table.

“Tommy, there are many things you don’t know yet, many mysteries, and many lies. We wanted to protect you. It was stupid and pointless as I see now.”

Tommy gaped at her. “What do you mean, you wanted to protect me?”

Isabella squeezed his hands. “Tommy, you are the great-grandson of a witch and a grandson of a powerful warlock. You might be even more powerful than any warlock that ever lived on this earth. And what makes it even more interesting is the fact that you are a reincarnated warlock with a vampire as mate. This means pure power.”

Tommy swallowed hard and leaned back in his chair, taking his hands out of her reach. Their waiter brought their food just at that moment, so he was able to catch his breath. His thoughts were jumping around in his head. Flickers of memories ran through his mind, until one last memory stayed for a few moments longer.

He gasped for air, trying to calm down enough to be able to speak. The vision he just saw scared him.

“Grandma, I was killed back in my earlier life. I died in Eric’s arms.”

The whispered words were hanging between them until Isabella nodded.

“I know, Tommy.”

Tommy’s eyes went wide: “But… how?”

Isabella sighed. “Your story is well known. I mean the story of the warlock that you once were, back 200 years ago.”

She took a big sip of water, before she was able to continue. She reached out and stroked over Tommy’s hand.

“I know that must be confusing for you. And it must be hard to wrap your head around the fact that this is not your first life. I can’t tell you what happened or why you died. That is what you have to remember.”

Tommy leaned back in his seat, removing his hand out of her and crossing his arms on his chest. He looked at Isabella with anger in his eyes.

“Great! What if I never remember? I feel that pull between Eric and I … I want… I can’t say it because you’re my grandma, but I just have this want, okay? And I am hurt and so confused! Do you know how hard this is? I feel like I belong to Eric but I don’t know why? Yes, I technically know it’s because of the mating call, but there is more and that ‘more’ is what I can’t remember.”

Isabella jumped up, walked around the table and pulled Tommy up and hugged him hard. She could feel him trembling in her arms. She stroked over his back and whispered in his ear.

“Don’t be afraid, Tommy. The bond between you and Eric is strong. It survived death and other things. You two are meant to be. Just have trust in the bond.”

She stopped and pulled back enough to look into Tommy’s eyes. Tears shimmered in them.

“Tommy, there is a way to help you remember. I know a witch, who is living here in New Orleans. She is willing to help you. But it has to happen tonight.”

Tommy nodded.

“Why tonight?”

“She said the constellation of moon and some planets is perfect tonight. Don’t even ask me.”

She chuckled. Tommy wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Take me to her.”

She nodded, but then pushed him back in his chair, “First, we eat!”

~ ♥ ~

Eric was restless. He knew, what happened back 200 years ago, wouldn’t happen again. The world had changed and so had the vampire world too. There was no danger that Tommy would be killed again. But still…

Eric felt helpless. He wanted so much to be with Tommy right now. It was easier to be without Tommy before they met again. But now the need to touch, kiss, and hold was driving him insane.

All those memories came back full force. Eric found himself awake at night, wiping tears away. He dreamed about Tommy dying over and over again. The need to make sure that Tommy was really alive and back was unbearable.

Eric pulled his phone out of his pocket. There was still nothing new, just like the last time he checked. He shouldn’t call Tommy, he really shouldn’t. But he needed to hear his voice. Even listening to the mailbox would be enough to make him feel better. So before he could talk himself out of it, he just dialed Tommy’s number and closed his eyes while he listened to the ringing tone. 

_“Hey Eric!”_

Eric’s heart almost stopped at Tommy’s voice. He sounded excited.

“Hey! I just wanted to hear your voice. Sorry, didn’t mean to push you, I just really, really miss you…”

Eric could hear the smile in Tommy’s voice when he answered: “Yeah? I am glad you called. I was actually thinking about calling you myself.”

Eric sat upright at that. “Did something happen?”

“No, but I hope something will happen.” Eric could hear Tommy taking a deep breath. “I am on my way to a witch, who will help me remember.”

Eric jumped up. “Really? Tommy, how…”

Tommy interrupted him. “This is my grandma’s idea. She is with me. And I would like you to join us.” He paused and continued with a thick voice. “I would feel better, if you’re here with me. Can you, could you…”

“Of course, Tommy! Of course! Just give me the address and I’ll be there.”

Tommy told him the address after asking his grandmother for it.

“I am on my way! And Tommy?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you!”

They hung up and Eric all but ran to his rental car to get to Tommy.

~ ♥ ~

Tommy was standing in front of an old house, when Eric arrived. He stepped out of the car and walked slowly towards Tommy. His heart was tripping over itself in his chest. The need to touch and to own Tommy was almost blinding.

Tommy smiled shyly and put his hands into his jeans pocket. When Eric was right in front of him, Tommy looked right into Eric’s eyes. The pull was overwhelming. It was like Eric had no choice but to take Tommy in his arms and…

“Tommy, is this your mate?” A female voice came out of the house and made them jump apart.

Tommy scratched over his neck, a blush forming on his cheeks. He gave Eric a sheepish grin and turned toward the house.

“Yes, grandma, this is Eric.”

The woman started towards them, her blond hair moved in the light breeze.

“Hi, Eric! You look just like I always imagined you. I just never knew that the vampire out of the story was my grandson’s mate. I am Isabella, by the way.”

Eric smiled at her. “It’s nice to meet you. I didn’t know I was “the vampire out of the story”. What is that story about?”

Isabelle chuckled. “The story of you and the warlock, that was once by your side. The greatest, heartbreaking story the world of vampires and witches ever heard told.”

Eric gaped at her. “What?”

She was now in front of him and reached out to touch his cheek. “You didn’t know? You are famous to those who care for the truth.” She pulled him in a short, but heartfelt hug. When she drew back, she whispered. “Welcome to my family.”

Eric shivered slightly. He didn’t know, people knew about him and Tommy. Did they only know about the love story or did they know everything?

Did they know what happened after Tommy died?

Eric shook himself as if he wanted to get rid of the unwelcomed thoughts.

Isabella took Eric’s hand in one of hers and Tommy’s hand in the other and pulled them both towards the house.

The house smelled like magic. There were candles all around and something about the decoration reminded Eric painfully of Esmeralda. There were dried wild flowers all around in vases of different shapes and colors. On the walls Eric spotted paintings of different animals. But there was a big painting right above the fireplace that had him choke up. He put his hand over his mouth, but couldn’t stop the pained groan escaping his throat.

“Esmeralda…” his whisper bounced around him and hit him like a punch in the gut.

“Yes, this is Esmeralda. You must be one of the older vampires, since you remember her.”

Eric turned towards the female voice and his breath caught in his throat. He knew it was not Esmeralda, but the woman in front of him, looked like a twin of Esmeralda. Eric could barely stop the tears that were pushing into his eyes.

“She was a friend of mine…” his voice was breaking. He cleared his throat. “I guess you are a relative of her?”

The woman nodded. “Yes, she was my great-great-great-grandmother. I am Estella. And you must be Eric, aren’t you?”

Eric stared at her and nodded.

She smiled again. “I know it must be strange, that we all know something about you and you don’t know us. But your story was told in our family for the last 200 years. And as things started to change, we spread the word about you and the warlock you once loved.”

Eric swallowed hard, suddenly almost nauseous with memories. Estella must have sensed it. She stepped closer and pulled him in a hug. She stroked over his back. “Let us, show Tommy your story, shall we?”

Eric let the tears spill out of his eyes and roll down his face. He nodded unable to speak and turned towards Tommy who was watching the whole scene with wide eyes. He reached out for him and when Tommy stepped closer he squeezed Tommy’s arm.

“Come my love, it’s time to remember.”

~ ♥ ~

Tommy was excited but also scared. He looked around the room Estelle led them to. It was in the back of the house and there were no windows. The walls were painted in dark red. There were dark lines all over the walls; some of them looked like Celtic symbols. Estelle lit two huge candles. They must have been scented, because a rich scent of flowers and musk filled the room. Tommy felt lightheaded.

Estelle had a small kettle on a table right in front of Tommy. She put some liquid into it and was throwing different plants, stones and what seemed like pieces of animals into the kettle. She mumbled words Tommy couldn’t even recognize as human words. Harsh whispers and melodic cries filled the room.

After a few minutes, Estelle seemed to be finished with the potion she was brewing. Tommy leaned a bit forward. He grimaced at the reek. Estelle laughed.

“Don’t worry; you don’t have to drink it.”

Tommy looked at her in horror. He didn’t even think that was an option.

Estelle smiled. “The scent will relax you. Just give it a chance to develop. I have some other potion to drink for you. I prepared it after I talked to Isabella on the phone. I will get it. Try to breathe this potion in and relax.”

Estelle left the room and Tommy’s eyes locked with Eric’s. There was something so comforting about Eric’s presence, Tommy just had to reach out and touch Eric’s face. Eric smiled and turned his lips toward Tommy’s hand to kiss his fingertips.

“Are you scared?” Eric’s voice wavered when he spoke.

Tommy sighed and nodded. “I am afraid of the bad things I will remember, but I am looking forward to see the good things.” He looked down and whispered. “I can’t wait to see us.”

Eric put his own fingers on Tommy’s chin and forced him to look at him. When their eyes locked, a shiver ran through them. They were not even sure who started it. Eric leaned down and pecked Tommy’s lips lightly.

They put their foreheads together and breathed each other in, while they waited for Estelle’s return. Tommy closed his eyes and could feel himself relax, wondering if it was due to Eric’s presence or the potion or maybe both.

Finally Estelle got back and smiled at them both as she gave Tommy the glass. The potion had a dark purple color. It looked interesting and the smell was not that bad.

“What did you put in that potion?” Eric asked barely masking his concern about Tommy’s safety.

Estelle chuckled. “Relax, vampire! It’s a “memory poison.” All the ingredients are purely natural: different herbs, flower seeds and some dried fruits. But the last ingredient needs to be added. It would work out without it, but now that you’re here Eric, it will work even better.”

Eric raised his eyebrows. “What?”

Estelle smiled and simply said. “Give me three drops of your blood.”

Tommy paled. “I need to drink his blood?”

Estelle rolled his eyes. “You will have to drink more than three drops eventually. When you’ll mate, you need more than that. But to help your memory to come back, three drops will be enough.”

Eric swallowed. “I was not prepared for that. I didn’t think it would help, because we weren’t mated back then. The bond wasn’t finished.”

Estelle nodded. “I know, Eric. As I said, we all know your story.”

Eric shook his head. “I don’t understand why it is like that. I mean 200 ago; people didn’t want to listen to me. They said I should keep my mouth shut about what happened and accept that Tommy was gone.”

Estelle interrupted him. “You should stop talking. Tommy needs to remember without you telling him anything.” She sighed and said in a softer tone. “They started talking about your story 100 years ago. I can tell you more, once Tommy remembers.”

She reached out and took Eric’s wrist. “And now vampire, give me some of your blood.”

Eric leaned down and let one of his fangs open a small spot on his wrist. Blood spilled out and Estelle turned his wrist and let three drops fall into the purple potion. Then she let go of his hand and stirred the potion with a small spoon. She handed it over to Tommy.

Tommy took the glass in his hand and watched the purple brew, not really looking forward to drinking it. But finally he gave in and drank it down all at once. It tasted like something oddly sweet, too sweet for Tommy’s taste. But it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

As he put the glass down on the table, Estelle smiled at him.

“What now?” Tommy was getting impatient.

“Now we will try to get you to sleep and dream for a while.” Estelle’s voice was suddenly very blurry in Tommy’s ears. He could also feel his eyelids getting really heavy. When he looked over at Eric, his vision started to swim right in front of him. Before he could say anything about it, darkness fell around him and he let it take over.

~ ♥ ~

As Tommy slumped back against the back of the chair he was sitting in, Eric jumped up. He was afraid that Tommy could fall down and get hurt. He took him in his arms and walked him over to a small sofa on the other side of the room.

Isabella came into the room right at that moment. She looked at Eric and stroked over Tommy’s hair. “I see it worked pretty well so far?”

Estelle shrugged. “Did you have doubts?”

Isabella sat down beside Tommy’s head and gestured for Eric to sit down at his feet. She shook her head at Estelle and turned her attention to Eric. He was pale and looked scared.

“Don’t be afraid, Eric. Tommy is fine. He will just be able to go back in time now and see what happened back when you two made history.”

Eric blushed slightly at that and snorted. “I hope he’ll be okay with everything that happened. I am just afraid; it might be too much to take in at once. I will have to tell him what happened after he died. He might fear me because of what I have done.” Eric’s lips trembled.

Estelle came to stand beside Eric and forced him to look up at her when she put her fingers under his chin. “Don’t be scared. Trust the bond between you two.”

Eric nodded, forcing the tears back. Estelle pecked his cheek.

“I will leave you alone with Tommy. He will sleep at least until morning. When he wakes up, he shouldn’t be alone. If everything works out, he will know what happened and he might have questions for you.”

She turned towards Isabella. “Come on, let’s leave the boys alone. We need to catch up on some old stories anyway.” When Isabella looked down at Tommy’s face in concern, Estelle just chuckled. “He will be alright. You just wait and see. Have faith in their love.”

Isabella sighed deeply and got up. He looked one last time at Tommy and left the room with Estelle.

Eric got up and walked over to Tommy’s head. He sat down on the floor, his face in front of Tommy’s. He stayed like that the whole night. He watched Tommy’s facial expressions. They changed between relaxed and deeply scared. Eric stroked over Tommy’s hair whenever he felt like Tommy was going through a very bad memory. It seemed like the night lasted 200 years. But eventually Tommy was coming around, waking up. His eyes opened slowly and when he looked at Eric, something in his eyes let Eric know, that Tommy knew what happened.

And he had questions that needed to be answered.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_200 years ago_

_Tommy was confused. Since he was old enough to learn about witches and warlocks, he was always told that a bond between them was something unhealthy and forbidden. He never heard of any bonded warlocks at all, not with witches, not with humans. They just remained alone and unclaimed. It was always told to them that their purpose was to help vampires and to heal them if needed, nothing else. Love and a bond were not part of the deal._

_Yet here he was feeling a pull towards a vampire; wanting to claim him and to be claimed in return. The feeling was so strong, it almost knocked him out. He was taking deep breaths while Eric was still holding him tight. He was just looking at Tommy. But the emotions in his eyes were driving Tommy insane. They pulled him in, twisted his heart, and took his ability to breathe. It was too much all at once, but still seemed like there wouldn’t ever be enough._

_But what exactly was it?_

_Technically, Tommy knew everything about the bond between two mates. Mother Nature brought them together. They were meant to complete each other, to make the other one their half. It sounded really good in theory, but being in the center of the pull was also very scary for Tommy. He felt like all his defenses were just thrown out of the window. Like he was not even able to remember he once had them at all._

_He could feel opening himself up to Eric and that scared and excited him all at once. The fear was winning out and Tommy pulled away from Eric and stumbled backwards, trying to get some distance between them._

_The hurt in Eric’s face was cutting deep into him and a part of his mind was pulling him back towards Eric. But his body listened to the scared part that was screaming at him in confusion. He put his hands on his face and tried to get enough air to be able to think straight. But as he peeked through his fingers, he realized that as long as Eric was standing in front of him, there was no possibility for him to be able to calm down enough to think this through._

_Eric seemed to know that Tommy was struggling with his nerves. He didn’t try to come closer. He was just standing there. And Tommy just looked at him through his fingers. Eric was very handsome. But there was also something so sad about him, that Tommy’s heart was aching for him. It just wasn’t enough to convince him to walk back to Eric._

_“Eric, I need to think about all of this. Can you… I can’t…” Tommy took a deep breath before he went on. “Can you please leave me alone now? I can’t handle you that close to me…”_

_Eric’s eyes lost some of the light. Sadness crept up in his expression and Tommy felt that aching again, but it was still not enough to make him want to keep Eric around. Right now, he needed space and time. He was completely confused._

_“Please?”_

_Eric sighed deeply and nodded. “Can I come back tomorrow?”_

_Tommy nodded than shook his head, than he nodded again. “I don’t know.” He whispered finally. Then he sighed and nodded. “Yeah, please come back tomorrow evening.”_

_When Eric tried to step closer again, Tommy held up his hand. “Please, don’t. I can’t…”_

_Eric nodded and turned away slowly. Then he walked away and disappeared among the trees._

~ ♥ ~

_Tommy woke up the next day with a strange feeling. He felt restless and couldn’t concentrate. His plan for that day was to create a new potion that would speed up the ‘turning into a vampire’ process. Tommy knew this was painful and he wanted to make it easier in some way._

_His plan was all but forgotten this morning though. There was no chance he could concentrate long enough to make it work. He couldn’t put his finger on what the problem was. He didn’t sleep well, but that was nothing new for him._

_So, what was it that was driving him insane?_

_He sighed while he prepared himself breakfast. Then he sat down outside his house and looked over to the forest. The second he let his eyes wander over the trees, he knew what the feeling was. He almost choked on his bread with the realization. It was the pull towards Eric, a force that was making anything else useless. It was as if all Tommy could to do was go and find Eric._

_He rolled his eyes thinking how pathetic he was. He would see Eric in the evening, so where was the point of pining after the vampire right now? Besides, he didn’t even know where to look for Eric. He didn’t know ANYTHING about the vampire beside the fact that he was his mate._

_Tommy sighed. He had heard about the pull towards a mate. He didn’t really believe that it was a really powerful thing, but here he was pining after a vampire he only talked to for about 20 minutes. It was crazy._

_Okay, they also kissed and that counted for a lot more than just talking, but still…_

_Tommy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He allowed his feelings to open up to the pull and felt something calling for him. He decided to give it a try and find Eric. He could only win since he was already unable to do anything productive today, besides thinking about the vampire._

_He put on a coat and took his hiking cane with him. He used a cane because it was partially helpful while walking through the forest and it also served as a weapon. Enemies were everywhere out there for a warlock; especially for one that was working for vampires._

_He started moving towards the tree line and was just wondering where to go, when he felt that his feet were doing a good job finding the way. He was sure he could close his eyes and his body would lead him to Eric without any harm. He knew he could trust the bond, but it was an odd feeling to allow something to take over and control what he was doing._

_After he walked for a while he found himself getting closer to the local lake. He could smell the fresh water. The forest opened up and suddenly Tommy was standing right beside the body of water. He looked around. It was very peaceful here. On the other side of the small lake was a wooden cabin. When he looked at it, he felt the pull directing him to it. He started to walk around the lake to get there. He was almost at the hut, when he heard a sound coming from the water. He turned his head just in time to see Eric walking out of the water. He must have taken a bath._

_His long hair was hanging wet around his head. Water was dripping down his chest, the drops glistening in the sun. Tommy’s jaw dropped open and his mouth went dry. That man – his mate – was gorgeous! His broad shoulders and his smooth skin were making Tommy want to splash around with him in the lake._

_Tommy swallowed hard, when Eric continued to walk out of the water. The waterline was now stroking over his flat stomach and moved away toward his crotch. A trail of slightly darker hair drew Tommy’s eyes down Eric’s body while he was strutting out of the water. Tommy didn’t even see that Eric already knew he was there. He kept his eyes on his body and licked his lips once the water revealed Eric’s cock. It was fitting with the rest of Eric’s body and Tommy wanted to fall down on his knees to worship it with his lips._

_He managed to look away from his cock just to meet Eric’s heated gaze. Every movement, every breath, everything slowed down. Tommy moved towards Eric, letting the pull guide him. He was losing his clothes on his way, without even thinking about it. When he arrived at the water line, he was already naked._

_And he wanted!_

_He could see Eric’s eyes roaming over his body. Lust slammed so hard into Tommy, he almost fell to his knees. And just when he thought he couldn’t stand upright anymore, Eric was right in front of him and put his arms around Tommy._

_Maybe it would have been reasonable to talk first, but the fact that they were both naked and hard made the talking part seem ridiculous. Tommy let his fingertips slide over Eric’s chest, chasing the water drops. Eric sighed and pulled Tommy even closer. Tommy looked up at Eric and shivered when he could see his own feelings mirrored there. They were consumed by want, lust, curiosity, all mixed up and ready to drive them both insane._

_Tommy had no words. Maybe there was no need for words anyway. He put his hands into Eric’s hair and pulled him down into a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, there was nothing else on Tommy’s mind than Eric._

_This was what he was born for, to taste and feel Eric. There was no hesitation, just want. Hands were pulling, stroking, grabbing. Everything was too slow and too fast at once. Suddenly Eric put his big hands under Tommy’s ass and pulled him up. It should have felt weird to be manhandled like that, but Tommy just put his legs around Eric’s waist and started to rub his cock against Eric’s._

_Their breaths combined while their tongues met over and over again. Finally they pulled away from the kiss, their foreheads pressed together. They both looked down where their cocks were sliding against each other. It wasn’t enough to get off, but enough to make them both dizzy with arousal._

_Eric pulled Tommy even closer, his hands gripping hard at Tommy’s cheeks, separating them, seeking Tommy’s hole. Tommy panted against Eric’s lips. He put one of his arms around Eric’s neck and grabbed hard into Eric’s hair, causing him to moan. Tommy smiled while he put his other hand between them. He put his long fingers around both of them and started to jack them off in a fast rhythm. Eric rubbed himself against Tommy, while his grip on Tommy’s ass became almost too much, but way too perfect to make him stop._

_Finally Eric caught Tommy’s lips in a bruising kiss and when he let one of his fangs pierce Tommy’s tongue just enough to make him bleed, they both fell over the edge, spilling over Tommy’s hand and their stomachs._

_“Damn…” Tommy managed to whisper, before he kissed Eric again, this time lazily and full of emotion._

_This was his mate; there was no doubt about it! He smiled at Eric and stroked over his hair. Eric smiled right back. Then he lowered them both into the water and cleaned them up. When Tommy could feel the ground under his feet again, he sighed with happiness and hid his face in Eric’s chest._

~ ♥ ~

_They were lying in the grass, an old blanket under them. They were facing each other, while Eric was lying on his stomach and Tommy was on his side. Their hands found each other and their fingers entwined._

_“I can’t believe how easy it feels to be with you.” Tommy smiled. “I never felt anything like that before.”_

_Eric smiled back and took Tommy’s hand to kiss along his fingers._

_“I feel the same. I was so nervous when I found you. I know it’s not something other vampires will accept easily, but I just can’t help myself. I am drowning without you. You have such great power over me. I shouldn’t tell you, but you could easily break me.”_

_Eric’s voice was breaking with the last words and Tommy’s breath got caught in his throat._

_“You could break me too.” He whispered before he leaned forward to find Eric’s lips in a gentle kiss._

_“I still don’t get how this is possible, but I know you aremy mate.”_

_Eric pulled Tommy closer, turning them both around until Tommy was lying on top of him. Eric was stroking over Tommy’s hair, and then gently rubbed circles into his neck. Tommy closed his eyes with the pleasure. When he opened them again, he was looking at Eric with awe. He cupped his face._

_“Where did you come from, Eric? How did you get into my life?”_

_Eric smiled shyly at Tommy._

_“I just happened to walk by your hut.” He smiled when he continued._

_”I am a born vampire. I once lived in Europe, Scandinavia. My family was wandering around the northern countries. I was born in Finland; at least that’s what it is called now. We came to America about 150 years ago, maybe earlier. I can’t remember exactly.”_

_He paused and swallowed hard. Tommy could hear the sadness in his voice when Eric continued._

_“The times were hard for vampires back then. We left Europe because people were hunting us. They killed a lot of my family members. So we hoped we could find some peace over here. But people are the same all over the world; they hate what they don’t understand.”_

_When Eric paused again, Tommy kissed him lightly. Eric gripped Tommy’s hand and continued._

_“My parents were killed by vampire hunters 20 years after we came here. After that I started to work for the vampire council. I wanted to protect my kind and to make humans understand that we were not all bad. There are some really bad vampires out there, just as there are really bad people. There’s still so much hate against vampires, but also hate for humans. And a lot of Rogues are living among us.”_

_Tommy hummed in agreement._

_“I never heard of a mating between a vampire and a warlock. It won’t be easy.” Eric looked at Tommy with concern._

_Tommy smiled. “Who said I wanted easy?”_

_Then he sighed. “I have to admit, that the thought scares me and I am still not completely on board with you being a vampire. But you are my mate. I can’t believe that you found me by chance. I didn’t even think I could be with someone. I didn’t expect to have a mate.”_

_Tommy let Eric pull him closer and kiss him. The kiss ended naturally when Tommy needed to look at Eric’s face._

_“I want to get to know everything about you. And I want to tell you everything about me.”_

_Eric nodded._

~ ♥ ~

_Tommy smiled thinking back to the day he spent with Eric. Eric told him about his work for the council. He was responsible to find and punish the Rogue vampires who did unacceptable things, like turning children into vampires or killing people while feeding. That was not acceptable. Tommy knew that those vampires could get sentenced to death. They might get a chance to change, if their crime wasn’t too great._

_Eric told Tommy that he was travelling a lot around the continent. He met many vampires; most of them good ones, but some were also really bad. Sometimes it was hard to tell._

_Tommy told Eric that he started to work for vampires when he turned 25. He met a lot of vampires and was able to help them with different potions. Some of the vampires were mated and their mates were humans. Tommy helped figure out how to work through the mating and when the humans decided to turn into vampires, he helped them get through it easier. He liked his job._

_Tommy drifted off to sleep, thinking about the feeling he got when Eric brought him home and gave him a last kiss for the night. He touched his lips and let sleep take him into dreamland._

~ ♥ ~

_The relationship between Tommy and Eric developed fast. The pull between them made it easier to trust that they were meant to be together._

_When they were together for about two months, Eric started to talk about the bonding. He told Tommy that he was worried about his safety, but didn’t tell him any particular reason why. Tommy was laughing it off. He was able to protect himself from humans and from vampires. He had many friends among both species. Besides that he was a warlock and respected among the witches too. So when Eric brought that up, Tommy got a bit annoyed._

_“Eric, I want to be bonded to you, but not because you are worried about my safety. I want it to be because we feel like we should be together forever. I want you to be sure that you want to be mine forever. Your worry implies that you just want to stake your claim on me and show other vampires that I am yours. I don’t want that.”_

_Eric sighed._

_“Don’t think my motivation is born from my worry only. It’s just a part of it. As for the claim, I won’t deny that I WANT the other vampires, humans and whatever other creatures are out there to know that you are mine. I am possessive. But first of all…”_

_Eric stopped and swallowed. Then he looked up into Tommy’s eyes and moved closer._

_“I know it’s crazy and I know that you might think it’s only because of the pull. But Tommy, I am crazy about you. I am falling for you so fast there is no way that will ever change.”_

_He took Tommy’s hands in his and pulled him closer enough that their lips were only inches apart._

_“I know, it might be too soon to call it love, but I can’t seem to find a word that could describe it better. I want to be yours.” He snorted. “I AM already yours. Completely! And it drives me insane to think someone could take you away from me.”_

_Tommy smiled and closed the distance between them to steal a kiss from Eric’s lips._

_“I feel the same, you big bad vampire. And don’t think I am not worried, when you are on your missions for the council. But I trust you to stay out of trouble and to avoid danger. You should trust me too.”_

_Eric sighed deeply._

_“Tommy, it’s not about trust.”_

_Eric stopped himself and looked away. Tommy put his hand on Eric’s cheek and forced him to look back at him._

_“What is it you’re not telling me? I see it’s bothering you so much.”_

_Eric closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Tommy could sense that he didn’t want to talk about it. He pulled Eric into his arms and whispered into his ear._

_“If you want us to work, you need to be honest with me. I am not a damsel in distress; I can handle whatever danger is coming for us. But you need to share everything with me. We are in this together and when you are hurting, I am hurting too.”_

_Eric nodded against Tommy’s shoulder, but kept his head down. After a few minutes he pulled away and looked at Tommy._

_“There are rumors. I don’t know if there is even real danger, but I am concerned. Some people in the council take it very serious, some shrug it off. I am not sure what to think, but I have a feeling that it could be true.”_

_He stopped to take another deep breath before he continued. Tommy felt a slight alarm growing inside of him._

_“There is a group of vampires that are causing trouble. They call themselves “The Pure Ones.” They are born vampires. They hate the turned ones and call them abnormal. We are not sure how far their hate goes, but there are rumors that they are killing the turned vampires. Nothing is officially proven yet, I will have to check it out. But Tommy, there are also rumors that they kill everyone who is supporting turned vampires…”_

_Eric stopped and closed his eyes. Tommy could feel the tremor running through his body. He knew what Eric wanted to say, so he whispered:_

_“They kill the ones who help turn humans into vampires… Is that what worries you?”_

_Eric nodded._

_“Just the thought someone could hurt you… kill you… I can’t live with that. It’s tearing me apart.”_

_Tommy pulled Eric back into his arms and held him while the vampire was shaking. Eric’s reaction scared Tommy but it also showed him how much he meant to Eric. He stroked over Eric’s back and kissed along his neck to sooth him._

_Finally Eric was calm enough to pull away. His eyes were clouded with tears._

_“I can’t lose you, Tommy. I will take any risk to make sure you are safe. I hope our bond will keep you safe.”_

_Tommy nodded._

_“I understand. But we don’t know what it will be like when we bond. This isn’t the usual pairing we are having here and you know that.”_

_Eric sighed._

_“I know and I am trying to find out what we can expect from this. It’s not easy, because I can’t exactly ask anyone outright if I can bond with a warlock without drawing attention to us both.”_

_Tommy pulled Eric into another gentle kiss, just to let him know he was feeling the same. He was not really worried about any danger though. But it would be good to get some information and be prepared, just in case._

_“We will try to find out what we should do. I have a friend I could ask.”_

_Eric looked at Tommy._

_“Is that friend safe?”_

_Tommy nodded. “Yes, she is. Her name is Esmeralda. She is a witch. I’ve known her since I was a kid. I work with her from time to time, when I need some assistance or when she does. I trust her with my life.”_

_Eric nodded. “We should try asking her then I guess. I think about talking to an old friend of mine. His name is Matthew. He was the one who brought me into the work with the council. I think he could help me.”_

_Tommy smiled._

_“See, we can do it. We will figure everything out and when the time it right, we will bond.” He touched his forehead to Eric’s._

_“I can’t wait to start forever with you.”_

~ ♥ ~

_Esmeralda was smiling at Tommy._

_“I want to meet that mate of yours soon! He sounds like heaven. I want to steal him.”_

_Tommy snorted._

_“I don’t think that you stand a chance.”_

_A slight blush graced his cheeks._

_“I can’t believe how happy he makes me. It’s like I was waiting for him to complete me.”_

_Esmeralda nodded. “That is how it works. Still, a bond between a vampire and a warlock is really rare. I will have to do some research for you. How about you come back in a week and bring Eric with you.”_

_Tommy smiled and they said their goodbyes before he headed back to his hut. Eric was supposed to get back from another journey that night and Tommy was missing him._

_He smiled to himself while he was wandering through the forest. He could feel Eric’s presence before he could see him. His heartbeat sped up and he all but ran towards his mate. When he turned around the corner, he saw Eric standing beside his hut, his hair blown by the wind. He was gorgeous and Tommy was amazed how much he wanted to stop and just watch Eric. His broad shoulders gave Tommy a feeling of security and support. But there was some vulnerability in Eric’s eyes, that sometimes Tommy had the feeling that he needed to protect Eric._

_Tommy knew that Eric’s been lonely over the years, especially since his parents died. He never settled down and was always on the run. Tommy hoped he could give Eric the home he craved._

_Finally he was close enough to see the sparkle in Eric’s eyes and when their lips met in a gentle kiss, Tommy knew that Eric was his home._

~ ♥ ~

_Eric was nervous about meeting Esmeralda. She was one of Tommy’s close friends and also a witch. She would see through him and maybe she wouldn’t like what she saw. Maybe in her eyes he was not good enough for Tommy._

_Tommy punched Eric lightly in his arm while they walked towards Esmeralda’s hut._

_“No need to worry. She will love you.”_

_Eric sighed. “I am not what anybody would want for a friend. I am a vampire. I am demanding, possessive and sometimes obnoxious.”_

_Tommy chuckled and pulled Eric in a side hug. “You are stupid now. You are amazing and she will see it right away. And she will love you just because you make me happy.”_

_Eric smiled shyly. “I do?”_

_Tommy kissed him on his cheek. “You know, you do.”_

_Soon they were right in front of Esmeralda’s hut. She came out to them and hugged Tommy. Then she stepped closer to Eric and looked at him. She smirked then._

_“I see why Tommy wants you.”_

_Eric blushed and watched her reaching out and putting her hand on his chest, right above his heart._

_“But I also feel why he loves you.”_

_She ignored Tommy’s gasp and pulled Eric into her arms for a firm hug and then pulled away to look at him._

_“Welcome to my home. Welcome to my life, my friend.”_

_Eric’s breath caught in his throat and he simply smiled at her. Then he turned around to Tommy who was blushing furiously and winked at him._

_Esmeralda rushed them inside, obviously very excited about what she found out. When they were inside, she closed the door and they sat down by the fire. Tommy was almost vibrating with excitement too. He wanted to know what was possible. Eric put his hand over Tommy’s to ground him. Then he turned towards Esmeralda._

_“What did you find out?”_

_Esmeralda smiled. “First of all, a bond between you two is possible. It’s not easy to find an example for that kind of bond, but you are not the first vampire/warlock couple.”_

_Tommy squeezed Eric’s hand. He smiled shyly at him and then nodded to Esmeralda to tell them what they needed to do._

_“A bond between a warlock and a vampire is very powerful. The bond gives the warlock more magical powers and because he becomes immortal, his power lasts much longer than usual. This is the reason why vampires don’t approve of them; they fear a powerful warlock.”_

_Tommy’s eyes went wide with curiosity. “But I help vampires! Why should they fear me?”_

_Esmeralda and Eric exchanged a look, Tommy couldn’t define._

_“What?”_

_Eric nodded at Esmeralda, so she went on._

_“Well, you might be one of the warlocks, who help vampires. But there were also warlocks who were working against vampires. They had a weird relationship with some churches, which damned vampires as children of the devil. Through the centuries there were some warlocks who helped kill vampires. They made potions to weaken them so their enemies could best them.”_

_She paused and took a deep breath. Then she looked at Eric._

_“You heard the rumors about “The Pure Ones?”_

_Eric nodded._

_“Well, then you can anticipate the next danger.”_

_Tommy looked up with understanding dawning in his eyes._

_“I can imagine that they wouldn’t want a warlock who is supporting the turning of humans into vampires.”_

_“Yes, they are dangerous. I heard a lot of rumors for a while now, but by now, I am sure it’s more than just rumors. They are real and they want to kill us.”_

_Tommy swallowed hard. There was silence for a while, until he cleared his throat._

_“If I get you right, a bond with Eric is not dangerous for me or him. But some people might see it as dangerous and try to stop us?”_

_Esmeralda nodded. “Yes, I am sure once they know about you, they will try to prevent you from bonding.”_

_Tommy took a closer look at Esmeralda._

_“There is more, then that, isn’t it?”_

_She looked away._

_“Esmeralda?”_

_When she didn’t answer, Tommy looked at Eric and knew that Eric knew what this was about. He swallowed hard and whispered, “Eric?”_

_Eric sighed and took Tommy’s hands in his._

_“They will try to kill you to prevent us from bonding. But they don’t know about us and we will keep it a secret until we can go through with it. Afterwards the danger would be tolerable;  I could protect you better.”_

_Tommy rolled his eyes._

_“I don’t need that. I can protect myself.”_

_Eric sighed again and shook his head. “I don’t think you can. This group is really dangerous. They killed several turned vampires and their makers already. They say only born vampires should walk the earth.”_

_Tommy could hear the fear in Eric’s voice._

_“Will the council do something about this?”_

_Eric nodded. “Yes, I already got orders to check a lead in another state. We’ve got information about a meeting of the group and I hope I can get proof rather than just rumors. We want to shut them down.”_

_Tommy nodded. “This is good. When will you leave?”_

_Eric cringed. “Actually, I have to leave tomorrow morning. But I won’t be gone for long.”_

_He pulled Tommy into a tight hug. “We’ll figure out the bonding when I get back; I want it to be special.”_

_Esmeralda cleared her throat. “I will leave you alone for a few minutes, but then I need to talk to you in private, Eric.”_

_Tommy’s head turned towards her._

_“What? Why?”_

_Esmeralda smiled. “I just need to make sure he will treat my best friend the right way, that’s all.”_

_Tommy rolled his eyes. “He is treating me fine, just let it go.”_

_Esmeralda shook her head. “Not going to happen. If you want him then he has to talk to me. Those are the rules of being friends.” She moved towards the exit. “I’ll see you in a bit?”_

_Eric nodded. When she left, he turned to Tommy and cupped his face in his hands. He leaned down and kissed Tommy tenderly._

_“I know, it’s still really soon and I could feel how much it embarrassed you when Esmeralda told me that you love me. I feel the same. I love you and I want to keep you safe.”_

_Tommy shivered under his touch. Eric continued in a whisper._

_“I want to spread you out on my bed and make love to you. I want to kiss and lick you all over. Then I want to open you up for me. Slowly, until you beg me to take you. And when our bodies are connected, I want us to share blood. I will bite you here…” He pointed at Tommy’s neck. “And I will let you drink some drops of my blood. You’ll be mine, forever.”_

_Tommy trembled by the time Eric finished talking. He pulled Eric down for a passionate kiss. His arousal was killing him. They needed to go._

_“I want you, Eric.” Tommy whispered against Eric’s lips._

_Eric smirked and kissed him deeply. When they pushed apart again, he whispered: “I can give you a taste of what will come. And when I am back the day after tomorrow we will fulfill the bonding. I will make you mine, and you will make me yours.”_

_Tommy nodded and they walked out of the hut where Esmeralda was waiting for them._

_Tommy decided to walk to his hut and left them alone. He watched them from a distance and smiled when they hugged each other before Eric came walking after him._

~ ♥ ~

_A few days later, Tommy looked over his shoulder towards the sound of thundering horse hoofs. He was confused, since he didn’t expect anyone that evening. He didn’t expect any vampires. Eric would come back the next day. Tommy didn’t make appointments in the evenings because he needed time to relax and enjoy the moon and the stars._

_The horses came closer and finally into Tommy’s view. He gasped when he felt the negative energy coming from the riders. There were four of them, tall and majestic. Tommy felt a shiver running down his spine and started to backtrack towards his hut. He’d never been scared of vampires before, but those four didn’t seem to have anything good on their minds._

_Before Tommy could even think about a means to get away, they dismounted and walked quickly over to him. He never had a chance. They just grabbed him and jerked him along away from his hut. Then they threw him to the ground. He was lying on his back and one of the vampires put his foot on his chest, to stop him from getting up. Two of them stayed behind, while the biggest one kneeled down beside Tommy’s head._

_Tommy’s breath hitched and he tried to calm down. His thoughts were racing. He was unable to understand what was happening. He wanted to ask, but the foot on his chest took his breath away. Finally the vampire beside his head reached out and pulled roughly on Tommy’s hair to bare his neck. Tommy hissed at the pain._

_“Look at him Franklin! Isn’t he a pretty boy? No wonder Eric is all over him.”_

_One of the vampires in the background snorted. The vampire beside Tommy kept his hand in Tommy’s hair. He leaned forward, so he could look straight into Tommy’s eyes._

_“My name is Matthew. I am a good friend of Eric. He got me worried when he came to me yesterday talking about wanting to get bonded to a warlock. I thought I needed to have a closer look at that warlock.”_

_He stopped and his face was now really close, his breath hot and moist against Tommy’s cheek. Then he pulled away and let go of Tommy’s hair, causing his head to fall back against the ground. Tommy watched him getting up. He swallowed hard._

_“My friend Eric must have lost his mind. He fell for a warlock! And of course for a special one, one who supports the messed up vampires, the ones created by insane vampires who can’t keep their lines pure and clean.”_

_When he paused again, Tommy had a few seconds to process that Matthew was one of “The Pure Ones.” The seconds that thought sank in he could feel fear making him nauseous. He looked around for help, tears starting to form in his eyes._

_There was no one who could help him now. He was alone; at the mercy of some lunatic extremist vampires. He closed his eyes and tried to find his inner balance. It didn’t work. All he could feel was the men’s anger and hatred coming in waves towards him._

_“Are you scared, warlock? If you’re not; you should be!”_

_Tommy kept his eyes closed. He didn’t see Matthew lift his foot for the first kick. Soon the rage took over and he kicked Tommy over and over. The pain was blinding. Tommy couldn’t move away, because the other vampire was still holding him down with his foot and the weight of his body. Tommy could feel tears streaming down his cheeks with helpless anger. Eric had been right; he couldn’t protect himself against men like these. The kicking was going on endlessly until Tommy could feel his insides breaking and bleeding. Panic was rising inside of him._

_“Please…” Tommy whimpered._

_“Please what? Please more? Please stop? Please forgive me?”_

_Tommy choked on his blood. “Please stop…” The plea was barely above a whisper._

_“Since you asked so sweetly…”_

_The kicks stopped and Tommy opened his eyes. He could see Matthew through a blur of tears. The other vampires came closer. They both had canes in their hands. The grins on their faces were so evil, Tommy could barely breathe._

_“Please, don’t…” His whimper was barely out of his mouth, when one of the vampires swung his cane and let it fall down on Tommy’s knee._

_Tommy let out a cry. It was echoing around them, but it didn’t stop the vampires from hitting him with the canes over and over again. Tommy could feel his bones breaking. It felt like his legs were mushed up after just a few minutes. Just when Tommy was hoping to pass out from the pain, Matthew held his hand up, and the two vampires stopped._

_“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy! I am a bit sorry that we have to do this. But you need to understand, we can’t accept any more mixing of our blood. And we can’t agree with a bond between a vampire and a warlock. It’s unnatural and wrong. We can’t watch Eric ruining his life. We do this only to protect Eric, do you understand?”_

_Tommy didn’t understand anything. He was not able to follow the words, he was just feeling pain. He turned his head away from Matthew to be able to catch a shallow breath. Matthew jumped to his side and pulled him up by his hair. Tommy couldn’t stand on his own legs anymore. There was not one whole bone left in them, so he just fell over and landed on his stomach. Matthew put his foot into Tommy’s neck and pushed hard pressing his face into the dirt. Tommy’s mouth and nose were buried deep into the ground and he was choking. The beating started again and right before Tommy lost consciousness, he was in so much pain that he wanted to die. With a last vision of Eric right behind his eyelids he slipped away into darkness._

~ ♥ ~

September 2010

Tommy’s eyes filled with tears as he came back around. He could barely remember that they were at Estelle’s place and what for. All he could feel was the pain as if it was inflicted on him all over again.

“They hit me over and over. They broke everything in me, not only my bones, but also my hope and faith. They killed me in every possible way they could. I wanted to die just to make the pain stop.” He broke down with the memory, reliving the fear and pain was too much.

Eric pulled him into his arms. “I know Tommy, I know. I was too late. I couldn’t save you. I am so sorry. Please, please forgive me.”

Tommy pulled away and looked up into Eric’s eyes. “What happened after they beat me up? Did I die then? I don’t remember anything after I passed out.”

Eric took Tommy’s hand into his and squeezed it. “Are you sure you’re ready to hear it?”

Tommy searched Eric’s eyes. “I am ready but you’re not. I can feel that you’re scared, tell me what happened?”

Eric sighed and swallowed. “I did some bad things after you died. I am afraid, you might judge me badly. But I want you to know everything that happened. You have to know what I did.”

~ ♥ ~

_200 years earlier_

_Eric could see the fire from the other side of the forest. Before he came close enough, he knew it was Tommy’s hut that was burning down. He was riding his horse as fast as he could and as close to the fire as the horse would go. He jumped down and ran the last distance towards the hut._

_“Tommy, Tommy!” He called his name over and over again while he frantically tried to find him. It was useless to even think about going into the flames. He would die without even getting a chance to help Tommy. Tears streamed down his face. He ran his hands through his hair and ran around the hut, trying to figure out what to do._

_When he turned around in pure despair he saw Tommy lying on the ground a few feet away. He ran over to him and fell to his knees beside Tommy. He pulled Tommy’s body up and shook him a little._

_“Tommy, please! Tommy, baby wake up!”_

_There was no response. Eric could feel Tommy’s heartbeat, but it was very weak. Tommy was dying._

_Panic was running through Eric. He took a closer look at Tommy. His face was dirty, but unharmed. His body was badly beaten. There was blood on his clothes and Eric was sure that there were bruises all over Tommy’s body under his clothes. Eric choked on his fear._

_What should he do? Who could help?_

_ESMERALDA!_

_Eric scooped Tommy up into his arms and started to run through the forest towards the hut where Esmeralda lived. Rain started to fall down on him; branches were hitting him in the face while he ran. But he didn’t feel it beside the fear of losing Tommy; this and a deep boiling rage against the vampires who betrayed him._

_He would have never suspected Matthew to be one of the Rogues. They’d been friends for decades. Eric never imagined anything like that would happen. But after he told Matthew about Tommy and asked for help to find out if the mating with Tommy would cause problems, he showed his true colors._

_Mathew called on other vampires for support and locked Eric in a room to keep him away from Tommy. Members of “The Pure Ones” came to see him and talk some ‘sense’ into him. They assumed Tommy had put a spell on him._

_After hours of failing to make Eric change his mind about Tommy, they finally decided to “take care” of Tommy. They tied Eric onto a chair and then ran off to get Tommy. Eric furiously fought to break the ropes. It took him a while to get free._

_And he wasn’t in time to keep Tommy safe._

_Finally he got to Esmeralda. He was so absorbed by the thought to save Tommy that he didn’t see that Matthew and the other vampires followed him to her secret hut. They stayed in the shadows and watched._

_Eric pulled the door open and stumbled into the hut. Esmeralda jumped up and went pale when she saw Tommy._

_“What happened?” She asked Eric while she walked over to him._

_Eric was crying. “They tried to kill him. I thought they were my friends, but they just came here and hurt him… He is dying, Esmeralda, he is dying…” He laid Tommy down on her bed._

_She put her hands over Tommy’s chest. “His breathing is very flat and his heartbeat almost gone. I don’t think I can get him back to life. Eric, I think we will lose him.”_

_Eric shook his head. “No, no, no… Esmeralda, I can’t lose him! I can’t live without him.” His voice was just above a whisper. “I wish I could turn him.”_

_Esmeralda’s eyes went wide. “Don’t even think about it! You would kill him for sure. You know how dangerous turning a witch into a vampire can be. I think I only know one case where it worked out. We can’t risk that.”_

_Eric took her hands and forced her to look at him while she spoke._

_“Esmeralda, he IS already dying. Maybe I can save him if I try to turn him.”_

_Esmeralda shook her head. “No! He didn’t agree to that. You don’t know if he would want to be a vampire. Not to mention the danger of it. He would be an even greater target for those hateful vampires. You can’t want that. And if it doesn’t work out he will be dead forever. You know that!”_

_Eric started to pace around in the small hut. “I can’t just give up! There must be something we can do?”_

_Esmeralda looked down at Tommy. “There might be something **I** can do.” _

_Eric turned around to her. “What is it? Please, Esmeralda, please!”_

_“I could make sure, that he will come back. He would reincarnate. I would make sure that he would recognize you and you two would have a chance to be together. Some day.”_

_Eric came closer and put his arms on her shoulders._

_“You can make him come back to me? Unharmed and still mine?”_

_She nodded. Eric could feel tears spill out of his eyes again._

_“Are you sure that would work?”_

_Esmeralda shrugged. “I don’t really know. I never got the chance to find out if it worked. But I know that my grandmother did it once and the couple came together again. So, yes, I am very sure it will work. I just can’t say how long it will take for him to come back. Maybe he will be back in the next circle of life, maybe it will take centuries. I can’t say.”_

_Eric nodded. “I can work with that. I would wait forever to be with him. Please do whatever you need to bring him back to me.”_

_Esmeralda put her hands on Tommy’s chest again. “We need to hurry up, he is getting weaker.”_

_Eric wiped the tears away. “How can I help?”_

_“Just sit down and let me get everything I need.”_

_She started to move quickly around her hut to get some bowls and bottles. She started to put the ingredients into the kettle. Eric couldn’t pay attention to what she was doing. He was watching Tommy and trying to listen to his heartbeat without freaking out._

_Finally Esmeralda came closer and showed him the potion she made._

_“Now I need three drops of your blood.”_

_Eric took his wrist to his mouth and let one of his fangs slide out to cut it open. He turned his hand toward Esmeralda and she made sure that three drops fell into the potion._

_“We need to make sure he drinks it. Help me get his head up, so we can let it run into his throat.”_

_Eric nodded. Once they managed to sit Tommy up, he opened Tommy’s mouth and Esmeralda started to dribble the potion into Tommy’s mouth. She was very careful and waited until it went down his throat before she continued. One mouthful after another they got down Tommy’s throat until the cup was empty._

_Then Esmeralda started to chant spells in a language Eric never heard before. He watched Tommy closely, but could only hear that his heartbeat was getting weaker. He hugged Tommy’s body to his chest and whispered quiet words of love into his ear. He promised that they would be together again. Suddenly Tommy’s body tensed and a tear slipped out of one of his closed eyes. A sigh left his lips and then his heart stopped._

_Eric’s breath hitched with the finality of it. In between his sobs he pleaded Tommy to come back to him. Over and over again he was calling for him, while Tommy’s spirit was slipping further and further away. Finally Tommy’s body was getting cold and Esmeralda stopped singing._

_“I hope it works, Eric. I did everything I could. He did hear my chanting compelling him to come back. You will have to wait and see.”_

_She squeezed his shoulder. “I am so sorry.”_

_She leaned down to give him a kiss, when the door flew open and four vampires all but jumped toward them. Two of them pulled Esmeralda away from Eric. One of the other vampires was Matthew. He came closer and sneered at Eric._

_“We took the issue into our own hands as you found out and now you’ve led us here.”_

_Eric growled before he jumped up and towards Matthew, his fangs already extracted. But before he could even touch Matthew, another vampire stepped between them and landed a punch into Eric’s side. Eric didn’t even flinch._

_Eric was so full of anger and rage; he just put his hands around the vampire’s neck and held him up. With his other hand he grabbed the vampires head and with a fast snap broke the vampire’s spine. He let the body fall onto the floor, knowing that it would heal in a few minutes._

_He wanted to get to Matthew, but he heard Esmeralda screaming and turned his attention towards her. The other two vampires were manhandling her. First it seemed as if they wanted to kill her the same way they did Tommy. But suddenly one of the vampires took a knife out of his pocket and cut into her neck. He cut her aorta and before Eric could even blink, life was leaving her body._

_“Esmeralda, no!” he cried and lunged towards the vampires. The one holding Esmeralda, just let her lifeless body fall to the ground. Both vampires started towards Eric, but he was faster. Rage was making him so much faster. On his way towards them, he grabbed the two silver pokers from the fireplace. He held them out like swords and all but ran them through. He managed to stake them both at once and they fell and dissolved to dust before his eyes._

_He could hear a quiet whimper behind him and when he turned around the vampire whose neck he broke, was getting up again. Eric didn’t wait. He took the pokers back and staked the other vampire with both of them. Dust was still swirling in the air, when Eric started towards Matthew._

_Matthew must have been under some kind of shock, because he didn’t move. He was still standing where he had stood when they spoke earlier._

_Fear was now showing in Matthew’s eyes. Eric was close enough to stake him too._

_“Please Eric, don’t…” Panic filled Matthew’s voice._

_Eric snorted his voice evil to his own ears as he spoke up._

_“Did you listen when Tommy was pleading? Did he get a chance to stay alive?”_

_When Matthew shook his head, Eric continued._

_“Why should I give you a chance? Why should I let you stay alive?”_

_Matthew didn’t answer. He looked down._

_Eric took another step towards him; the pokers were now touching Matthew’s body._

_“You shouldn’t get off that easy, die that easy. I wished that fairytale about us dying in the sun was true. I would put you in a cage and leave you outside until you’d burn, slowly, painfully.” Venom was spilling out of his mouth with every word._

_Matthew winced and tensed. “Please….”_

_Eric threw the pokers away and jerked Matthew closer by his clothes._

_“We will bury Tommy and Esmeralda now. Together. Then you and I will go to meet the council just so you have the chance to tell them what you did and name whoever else is part of this insanity. If you do all that, I might think about a quick death for you.”_

_Matthew swallowed hard. “And if I don’t cooperate?”_

_Eric snorted. “Then I will let you burn. Slowly.”_

_Matthew shuddered and nodded at that._

_“I will do whatever you say, just… please don’t use fire to kill me.”_

_They worked together to dig a grave for Esmeralda. Eric didn’t let a single thought about losing her distract him. He could mourn her later. He worked mechanically and fast. Matthew was so scared, he didn’t even think about trying to escape._

_Finally the grave was deep enough. Eric walked back to the hut and put Esmeralda’s dead body up. She was covered in her own blood. He tried not to look at her so he could remember her face like it was when she was alive. It hurt to see her like this. He knew he would miss her forever._

_He walked out of the hut. Matthew was standing completely still beside the grave. Eric put Esmeralda down and got a blanket out of the hut. He wrapped her in the blanket. Before he covered her face, he kissed her forehead._

_“Good bye, my friend.”_

_A tear fell on her face before he put the blanket over it. He swallowed hard when he let her down into the grave. He refused to let Matthew help him with that. He didn’t want him to touch her. Tears blurred his vision for a few seconds and then he started to throw earth on her. Matthew was now helping and soon the grave was closed again._

_Eric didn’t allow them a break. They were digging a grave for Tommy._

_Again Eric left Matthew behind and walked into the hut, this time to get Tommy. He didn’t give a damn if Matthew would run away. He would be able to find him, when he did, he would kill him then._

_He walked over to the bed where Tommy was laying. He was still so beautiful; Eric couldn’t believe he was gone. Tommy’s pale skin was shining in the moon light. Eric ignored the blood on Tommy’s body, he just had eyes for Tommy’s face. He would have given anything to have a last look into those eyes. But for now, he was happy he could take a last kiss from those cold lips. He stayed with Tommy for a few minutes and cried silently while he looked at him and patted his hair._

_“I am going to miss you so much. Please, Tommy, hurry up and come back to me. Don’t leave me alone here.”_

_He wiped the tears away, angry because they blurred his vision. He needed to enjoy every second he could still see Tommy’s face. He sighed and scooped Tommy into his arms, taking the blanket underneath Tommy with him._

_When he went outside, Matthew was sitting under a tree a few feet away from the grave. He saw Eric coming out of the hut and made an attempt to get up, but Eric dismissed him with a headshake. This was his last moment with Tommy for a while. He didn’t even know for how long, he didn’t need Matthew to destroy that too._

_He laid Tommy down and started to wrap him up in the blanket. He took his time, trying to memorize every bit of Tommy’s body. Finally only Tommy’s head was unwrapped. Eric took Tommy’s face in his hands and put their foreheads together. He let the grief take over and cried silently while he tried to memorize the feeling of Tommy’s skin under his fingers. This would have to be enough to keep him from going insane while he was waiting for Tommy._

_Finally he pulled back and after another couple of minutes he whispered “Good bye, my love” and covered Tommy’s face. He lowered Tommy’s body into the grave and filled it up with earth all by himself. Once the grave was closed, Eric broke down beside it crying his heart out. He needed to have this moment, before he would make Matthew answer for what he did._

_Eric flinched, when Matthew suddenly laid his hand on his shoulder._

_“You really loved him then?” Matthew seemed to be surprised._

_Eric turned around, wiped the last tears from his eyes and hissed: “Don’t you dare touch me! Don’t talk about him either. He was my mate, the only one chosen for me and you killed him. You took him away from me. Don’t you dare ever talk about him.”_

_Matthew stepped back with a muttered sorry. Eric got up and gathered his stuff. The sun was about to rise when he settled on his horse. Matthew got up on his horse and followed Eric. He wasn’t even trying to escape and Eric couldn’t deny that he hoped he would, just to give him a reason to kill Matthew. For now he had to wait what the council would decide._

~ ♥ ~

_Eric didn’t want to wait until the council got together in a couple of days. He decided he needed them to know and make a decision about Matthew and “The Pure Ones” right now._

_When he arrived at the house of the council Eldest, he tried to find out what Matthew was thinking. He seemed to be calm and that was almost unnerving. Eric wished his former friend would at least show some emotion, whatever it would be. But he seemed to accept that there was no getting out alive._

_The Eldest was a vampire named Samuel. He was one of the first vampires that came to America. Eric had a very close relationship with him because he helped him a lot when his parents died. Eric walked to the house and knocked on the door. Matthew was following him. Samuel opened the door himself._

_“Eric, what’s wrong? I saw you coming up the road. Why are you here this early? You look like hell warmed over. Matthew?”_

_Samuel was confused. Eric swallowed hard before he was able to explain._

_“Matthew is a member of “The Pure Ones.” All the rumors we heard are true.”_

_Samuel turned to Matthew, anger clearly in his face._

_“Is that true, Matthew?”_

_Matthew just nodded, unable to speak._

_“You know this is treason. We will have to punish you and you will have to give us the names of the other members. If you do, maybe we can be lenient with you and forgive you.”_

_Eric sighed. “He can’t come back to us and there is no forgiveness.”_

_Samuel looked at Eric. “What do you mean?”_

_Eric felt the tears in his eyes again, but didn’t have the strength to fight them this time._

_“He killed my mate. He made sure I couldn’t help him and then he went there with three other vampires and killed him.”_

_Samuel gasped audibly and turned to Matthew._

_“You killed Tommy? How could you? He was Eric’s mate, his promised love.”_

_He paused, truly upset about the events of the morning. When he turned his attention back to Matthew, he was dead serious._

_“I don’t even need to call in a meeting to sentence you to death, you know that, right? There is no other punishment for someone who takes away a vampire’s mate. That’s the law!”_

_Matthew must have felt an urge to save his life, because he started to defend himself._

_“I just wanted to make sure Eric didn’t bond with a warlock. This is just an anomaly and we can’t have that. Our blood lines shouldn’t be mixed, we should remain pure. Just like Dracula was.”_

_Samuel had trouble keeping calm._

_“The council doesn’t think like you. We accept the mating call between a vampire and his mate, no matter if he is a human or a witch. We know about the power of the bonding between mates and we want all vampires to have that.”_

_He closed his eyes for a few seconds. Before he went on his voice turned deadly cold._

_“You will die. Eric can decide to kill you himself or let someone else do it. You have 24 hours to say your goodbyes. After that there won’t be anything left for you. You will provide a list with the names of vampires of that Rogue group.”_

_Before Matthew could answer, Samuel put his arm around Eric’s shoulders and pulled him in his house. He turned around to Matthew one last time._

_“You are free to go now. But don’t forget to come back in 24 hours.”_

_When Eric stepped into Samuel’s house he felt at home. The smell alone calmed him._

_“Tell me, what happened?”_

_Samuel led him to the living room. Eric told him. Samuel listened to every detail. When Eric stopped, he pulled him into a hug. It was rare that Samuel showed emotion and Eric appreciated it. Finally they pulled away._

_“We need to tell Teresa.” Samuel looked at Eric._

_Eric’s eyebrows lifted. “Why?”_

_“Tommy and Esmeralda were witches. They need to have s spiritual funeral. I am glad you buried them beside the hut where Esmeralda was living. They can stay there, but still, Teresa needs to tell them goodbye. Soon.”_

_Eric nodded. He could feel the grief creeping up his body. He took a deep breath and forced the tears away. Now was not the time to break down._

~ ♥ ~

_Eric and Samuel arrived at the house where Teresa was living while she was in town. Lucky enough she was there, because she was really busy. At times she was also lost in her own world, hidden away beyond a spell. When she opened the door, she sensed something was wrong. She beckoned them inside and closed the door._

_“Who is it? Who is dead?”_

_Eric couldn’t speak, deep desperation making it almost impossible to stay upright. Teresa gripped his arm._

_“Is it Tommy?” Her voice was trembling._

_Eric nodded, before a new wave of grief blinded him. When would this be over? Would that horrible feeling ever go away? He couldn’t imagine that it would. But he would have to get used to it. He would have to find a way to survive until Tommy comes back._

_If he comes back…_

_Samuel told Teresa what she needed to know. She was shocked to hear that Tommy and Esmeralda were killed by Rogues. It was something unheard of, something that needed to stop. But for now Teresa had to push all the feelings away and concentrate on the funeral for Tommy and Esmeralda. They needed to hurry, before their spirits moved too far away._

~ ♥ ~

_Eric didn’t clearly remember what happened after that, but all of sudden he was standing beside Esmeralda’s hut again. There were about twenty witches around the area where he buried Esmeralda and Tommy earlier. They were wearing long dark coats and were chanting in grief. Their voices were echoing around them and pulling Eric into a trance. Unable to breathe, unable to look away, he could feel himself opening up for the ceremony._

_The chanting got louder and Eric felt like Tommy’s spirit was around him, embracing him. Then the chanting was over all of sudden. A cold wind brushed Eric’s neck and he shivered. Just when he wanted to turn away from the graves, he could feel fingers on his arm. He looked down, but there was nothing. And then ghost lips brushed his own for a second. He was trembling when he heard a whisper._

_“Wait for me, Eric. I’ll be back. Goodbye, my love!”_

_Eric reached out before he could stop himself, but there was only air around him. The voice was gone and there was only silence. Tears spilled out of his eyes unchecked._

_The desperation was gone, just like the need for revenge. He felt only drained and tired. He wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep until Tommy comes back._

_A real hand squeezed his shoulder then. When he turned around he saw Teresa standing beside him._

_“Esmeralda succeeded with Tommy’s spell, I can feel it. He’ll come back. Have faith.”_

_Eric sighed and closed his eyes. “I just don’t know how to live without him. We only had such a short time together, but I feel like I can’t even breathe without him.”_

_Teresa nodded. “This is the bond. You didn’t fulfill the mating, but you were very close to each other already. I was able to feel the pull, when Tommy’s soul was leaving. You need to find a way to cope with that.”_

_Eric opened his eyes. “How?”_

_Teresa took his face into her hands. “First, you have to forgive yourself that you couldn’t save him. Some things are meant to happen. Fate seems cruel at times, but she is always following a plan. At least it’s what I chose to believe.”_

_Eric shook his head. “I don’t give a damn about a plan. I just want him back.”_

_His voice broke and he touched her face for a second, before he turned around and walked away through the forest. There was no reason to stay any longer, Tommy was gone._

 


	3. Chapter 3

September 2010

Eric turned his face soaked with tears to Tommy. Tommy’s face was streaked with tears too. He reached out and touched Eric’s face. Then he pulled him closer and leaned up to meet Eric’s lips in a tender kiss. It was just a gentle and slow touch of lips against lips. But it was a reconnection, like a memory coming back to life.

When the kiss ended, Eric put his hand on Tommy’s cheek and just lost himself in those eyes. It was like he still couldn’t believe Tommy was really back. He was afraid he would wake up any minute and be alone again, just like it had been for so many years. 

But Tommy was there. Eric could feel his skin under his fingers. He let his fingers stroke over Tommy’s cheekbones, over his nose, his lips, and his chin. He wasn’t even aware how much he was shaking until Tommy took his hand in his own and squeezed it hard.

“I am here, Eric. I am really back.”

Eric’s chuckle mixed with a sob and he pulled Tommy in a desperate kiss. When they parted, they were panting against each other. Fingers were touching again, taking back what was lost for so long. They were so lost in each other; they almost jumped as Isabella behind them cleared her throat.

“I see, the potion worked well?”

Tommy grinned at Isabella.

“Yeah, grandma, I remember what happened. I just have a feeling I need some time alone with Eric. Because it seems like he is scared that I will dissolve into thin air again. I need to make sure, he stops being afraid.”

Isabella smiled.

“Take your time. Just make sure you don’t forget you still have a job.” She winked.

Tommy pulled out his phone to check the schedule. “Fuck, I need to go and catch the bus to Atlanta. They might already be waiting for me?”

Eric pulled Tommy closer again. “I am sure we can follow them with my car. That way we have time to…”

Tommy chuckled. “…get to know each other?”

Eric smiled. “Yeah, something like that.”

Tommy walked towards the door, taking his stuff with him while he typed on his phone. When he reached the door, he turned around to Eric.

“You’re coming with me?” Then he put his phone to his ear.

“Hi, Sutan! Can I ask you a favor?”

The wink Tommy sent Eric’s way made him finally walk after him.

~ ♥ ~

As soon as they closed the door of the hotel room Eric was staying in, clothes were coming off and falling to the floor. They couldn’t wait to get naked. It was not only about sex, but assuring each other that they were really together again.

Finally the last pieces fell to the floor and they were both naked. Slowly they both stepped closer to each other. Eyes were wandering along their bodies, relearning and discovering new things. Especially Tommy’s body was now different. He had some tattoos on him and Eric needed to have a closer look at them.

When they were close enough to touch, they both reached out and started to stroke with their fingers along the exposed skin. The touches started very tender, feathery. Soon it was not enough. They were gripping each other and pulling closer. When their bodies were finally connected from head to toe, it was like a fire was relighted between them. Everything was so well known and still so new again. Their lips met over and over again in kisses that were growing in desperation, from soft to frantic.

Eric pushed Tommy finally towards the bed. He had Tommy under him and he felt absolutely alive. Eric knew now was not the time for bonding and claiming. Still his whole being was crying out to do exactly that. He had to take several breaths to calm down.

“What’s wrong?” Tommy worried.

Eric smiled. “Nothing, my body just wants to claim you and my soul wants to bond with you. But we can’t do that right now and I am trying to make myself behave.”

Tommy chuckled. “Let us just take care of this.” He got his hand between them and squeezed their cocks, wrapping his hand around them. “We can talk later, on our way to Atlanta.”

Eric nodded and leaned down to kiss Tommy again. Tommy’s hand gripped tighter around them and Eric hissed. Tommy’s hands were different now; the guitar playing left its traces. But it was so good, Eric was melting. He got up on his arms and looked down between them where their cocks were sliding together into Tommy’s fist.

“Tommy, I need to taste you.”

Eric was sliding down Tommy’s body, leaving a trace of kisses along his way.  When he arrived at Tommy’s hipbones he looked up at Tommy. He was looking down and biting his lip. Eric kept the eye contact and nibbled along the hipbone and then towards Tommy’s cock. Tommy was squirming under him. He stopped, when Eric took his cock into his mouth with one smooth move.

Tommy closed his eyes and moaned loudly. His hands buried in Eric’s long hair. The fingers were gripping hard enough to make him shiver. He was so turned on, he was sure he would come any second. He decided he needed to taste Tommy’s mouth again. He let go of Tommy’s cock and crawled up. Tommy whimpered until Eric closed his mouth around his, while his hand wrapped around their cocks. They broke away from the kiss to be able to breathe. Their gazes locked and Eric could feel the connection between them sparkling.

“God, Tommy! I love you!”

Eric was coming and the force of his orgasm blinded him for a second. He could feel Tommy gripping his shoulders and then he was coming too. The deep moan Tommy let out turned into a sob and suddenly they were both holding each other tight and crying in each other’s arms. In the afterglow they quietly whispered words of love and exchanged tender kisses for a long while.

~ ♥ ~

Eric was a good driver. Tommy shouldn’t be surprised. He was a good rider 200 years ago. They were driving and talking.

Everything was changing so fast. A few days ago, Tommy didn’t even know that he was reborn. He didn’t have a relationship, let alone a mate. And now it was like there was never a time when he was alone. Eric was always there. They were together and so happy. Maybe everything he did in his life had been leading up to this moment.

He gasped, while he couldn’t stop the smile spreading out on his face.

“What?” Eric sounded a bit worried.

“It’s just… “Tommy sighed. “It’s a lot to take in.”

Eric swallowed hard.

“I know and you have to believe, that I never killed anyone since that night…”

Tommy looked at Eric in surprise. “You think I worry about that?”

Eric nodded, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of them.

“Eric, pull over!”

Eric wanted to argue, but when he looked over at Tommy, the look in his eyes, stopped him. As soon as the car came to a stop, Tommy unbuckled and moved closer to Eric. He took Eric’s hand into his and looked at him.

“Eric, I remember what happened to me. I can understand that you wanted revenge. I can understand that you killed the vampires that betrayed you. Matthew was one of them, so it’s understandable that you killed him. It’s okay, it was 200 years ago.”

Eric sighed. “I didn’t kill Matthew.”

Tommy was surprised. “You didn’t? But I thought…”

Eric shook his head. “As soon as the funeral was over, my anger was over too. It made me see, that nothing could change the fact that you were gone. No matter how many vampires I’d kill, it wouldn’t bring you back. The council sentenced Matthew to death, but I was not the executioner. I didn’t kill anyone since the night I lost you. I hunted all the Rogues down, but I never got involved in their deaths.”

Tommy reached out and pulled Eric in a short kiss.

“I am just overwhelmed. The last days were very emotional for me. But I want it. I want you. I just need some time to wrap my head around it all.”

Eric nodded. He kissed Tommy one more time and after Tommy was buckled again, he continued driving.

“We need to talk about the bonding. We already lost so much time and I really would like to claim you as soon as possible.”

Tommy grinned. “You only want to get laid.”

Eric rolled his eyes. “No. I want to make sure I get laid by you until the end of time.”

Tommy’s breath caught in his throat. “Wow, that’s a long time.”

“Yep, are you in?”

Tommy chuckled and nodded.

“Thought so.”

Eric grinned.

”I also thought about a solution for us living so far apart on different continents.”

Tommy laughed. “You did? What did you come up with?”

Eric smiled. “I contacted the council here. They heard of me back when I was hunting the Rogues down. They would be able to take me into the community here.”

Tommy’s eyes brighten up. “You’re going to live with me in Los Angeles?”

Eric smiled. “I know that you love your job and I won’t take it away from you. So, yes, I am coming here. I am arranging a concert for Adam in November. Afterwards I can probably join you for the rest of the tour until you go back to Los Angeles. I would go with you and stay. I mean, of course, only if that’s what you want.”

Tommy looked at Eric with a deep smile. “If I didn’t have a concert to do right now, I would be all over you. You will have to wait until afterwards, so I can properly thank you.”

Eric laughed while they arrived in Atlanta.

~ ♥ ~

The days went by and soon it was time for Tommy to leave for Singapore and Eric had to go back to Finland. Eric had a dinner with Sutan and Adam. He asked Tommy to come with him. Tommy picked up some Mexican food and they walked over to Adam’s room.

Adam seemed surprised that Tommy was joining them. Tommy felt bad about not telling Adam about what was going on between him and Eric, but this was not the right time for that. Adam was still working on the mating failure with Sauli. As far as Tommy knew, they were working on some things, but they were finally talking again. Eric’s visit was a success in that regard.

Adam’s questioning look made Tommy blush. He was a bit ashamed about keeping secrets from Adam. He hoped they would have time to talk during the Asian part of the tour. Wasn’t there some holiday in Bali planned? That would be a great time to do that.

Tommy unwrapped his food and closed his eyes, enjoying the scent. Then he started eating. He was really hungry. He looked up after a few hurried bites and swallowed his food down when he saw the three vampires staring at him. He looked between them, amused about the dark expression on Eric’s face.

“What? I am hungry! You should see yourself, when you are gulping your blood drinks down when you’re hungry.”

They laughed at him and Tommy gave Eric a shy smile, before he turned back to his food.

Tommy listened only halfhearted while Eric explained that the council wanted Adam to come to Helsinki and meet Sauli. He already knew about the concert on November 6. Eric was organizing the details over the last days. The plan was that Adam would meet Sauli after the concert. Adam and Eric agreed on the details.

Tommy finished his food. He couldn’t wait for some hours alone with Eric before they’d have to part until November. The thought of not being able to touch Eric for that long, was scaring Tommy. How would he make do without him again?

Would he be able to do his work properly?

He watched Eric and Adam saying their good-byes. He had to smile when Eric pulled Adam in a hug. But then he saw Eric whispering something into Adam’s ear and by the look on Adam’s face he was sure it was something about him. He rolled his eyes.

~ ♥ ~

Eric and Tommy walked to Tommy’s room to get his stuff. They planned to spend the night together in Eric’s room. That way Isaac would also have some time with his wife.

Tommy was already packed and they were ready to leave in a short time. When they arrived in Eric’s room, Tommy put his suitcases away and turned to face Eric.

“What did you say to Adam earlier?”

Eric shrugged. “I just told him about the concert in Helsinki. Didn’t you listen?”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Eric, you know what I mean!”

Eric grinned and scratched his neck, trying to avoid Tommy’s gaze.

“Eric?”

Eric sighed. “I just asked him to look after you.”

Tommy huffed. “I am a grown man, Eric. I can take care of myself!” 

Eric closed the distance between them and took Tommy’s hands in his.

“I know that and I will eventually stop worrying about you. At least I will get better control over it. But bear with me. I watched you die and even if it was 200 years ago and you are back, this was something that broke me. I can’t stop worrying that it could happen again.”

The sadness and worry in Eric’s voice made Tommy see that it wasn’t about Eric not trusting Tommy. It was about Eric not trusting fate. He pulled Eric closer and kissed him softly. He kept their fingers intertwined and stroked with his thumbs over Eric’s pulse.

“I promise I’ll be careful and I will come to see you in Finland.”

He kissed him again, this time a little longer. His tongue asked softly for entry and Eric sighed into his mouth. They made out for what seemed hours, enjoying the closeness between them. Finally the touches became stronger, the need to find satisfaction clearly driving them now.

They held each other tight in the afterglow and whispered promises into the other ones ear. They parted after a last long kiss in the morning. Tommy walked out of the door and when it closed behind him, Eric had to swallow the fear of never seeing him again. He told himself that he would be fine. They would both be fine. He had waited for 200 years, he could wait six more weeks. It shouldn’t be that hard.

~ ♥ ~

September – October 2010

Tommy and Eric managed to find time to talk to each other. The bond between them allowed them to connect through telepathy. It made the separation both, easy and hard.

They spent hours talking about their lives. Tommy told Eric about the Tommy he was now. Or rather, the Tommy he was before he met Eric again.

“It’s weird for me now. It’s like there are two people inside me, but at the same time they are still just one.”

_“That sounds interesting. I can only imagine how it must be to get new memories that are older than the old ones.”_

Tommy chuckled. “Yeah, that too. I am thankful for both, but at times it’s really overwhelming. The funny thing is it’s not really the bad feelings that get me. It’s more the love I felt in my former life and the love I feel now. It’s so impressive. Sometimes I really need to take a deep breath not burst into a thousand pieces.”

Tommy could feel Eric smiling at that. _“I love you, Tommy. I loved you back then and I will love you forever.”_

Tommy swallowed against the prickling of tears in his eyes. “I miss you so much! I never thought I would, but I do. You got under my skin.”

He paused and took a deep breath. “I love you, Eric and I am counting the days until Helsinki.”

~ ♥ ~

He deserved all the teasing about losing his passport. They made jokes when he had to go back home to get a new one. He was annoyed that he would miss Bali, but there was nothing to do about it.

Eric was seriously worried and there was also some other emotion, Tommy couldn’t put his finger on it. It was only when he told him that he would fly back with Monte that Eric seemed to calm down.

“Eric, I will be fine, okay?”

Eric snorted. _“Tommy, I am just afraid that you won’t be able to come to Finland.”_

There was that emotion again and now it was clear, pure desperation.

“Eric, how are you doing?”

Eric’s voice trembled with the strain to keep calm.

_“I am fine, and busy.”_

Tommy sighed. “Eric, please tell me the truth.”

There was a shift inside Eric’s mind and Tommy felt sorry for being so far away. He could feel the strong, tall man falling apart and he couldn’t do anything about it. It was actually heartbreaking.

“Eric, I will be with you soon. I will hold you tight and we will bond. And then we won’t ever be apart again. Just hold on for a little bit more, okay?”

Tommy felt the tears running down Eric’s cheeks and he wished he could be there to dry them.

_“I am going crazy without you, Tommy. I never thought it would be that hard. I can barely breathe.”_

Tommy sighed. “We’ll talk until you fall sleep. With the time difference we should make it before I have to leave for the airport. We have to survive only a few more weeks, baby.”

Eric whined. _“I know, Tommy, I just feel so lost right now. And I am sorry I put that pressure on you. I tried to be stronger.”_

They talked for a while until Tommy could feel Eric falling asleep. When their talk ended, Tommy got an idea, how to make things easier for Eric. He smiled while he prepared a surprise for his mate.

~ ♥ ~

Eric was restless. It shouldn’t be that hard to be without Tommy. He should be used to it after 200 years of separation. But this was different. He was now a mate separated from his significant other. And he was hurting, like never before.

He tried so hard to distract himself. He prepared his move to Los Angeles. The council was very helpful. They gave him an address to a warehouse they owned, where he could keep his stuff stored until he and Tommy could settle down.

He was actually surprised how much stuff he owned. He rented a container for the things he wanted to take with him. There were also things that were not that important and that could stay in his condo in Helsinki. He wanted to keep it, because a huge part of his heart was Finnish and he wanted to have a place to come back to.

All too soon everything was prepared and Tommy was still weeks away from coming to Finland. Not being with Tommy was now a physical pain.

He was always amused, when mates were talking about going nuts without the other, especially he teased Sauli about it, but now he understood what that felt like. He talked a lot with Tommy over the last few weeks. It was helping to hear his voice and to feel him through the telepathy, but it was still not enough.

The doorbell rang and startled him out of this sad thoughts. He opened the door to see a postman standing there with a package. It was for him and he was curious what it was. When he closed the door he looked at the sender and smiled “ _Tommy Joe Ratliff from Glam Nation Tour with Love”._

He opened the package and almost started to cry as the familiar scent of Tommy hit his senses. In the package was a shirt Tommy must have been wearing. Eric put it out and buried his nose in the textile, sighing in happiness. As he looked in the package again, there was a small note in there:

_“All my sweat just for you!”_

Eric was laughing while he reached out to contact Tommy. When he felt his presence inside his mind he smiled.

“Thank you, Tommy. This will help me for a while.”

Tommy chuckled.

_“It’s actually only the first one, you will get some more until I’ll be there and you can sniff me in person.”_

Eric had to bite a sob away.

“God, I love you so much, Tommy.”

He could feel Tommy smile at that.

“ _Yeah, I love you too, my big bad vampire._ ”

Eric laughed out loud. They talked for a few minutes, while Eric kept the shirt close to his nose.

~ ♥ ~

November 2010

Eric got one shirt after another every few days. He also watched videos on YouTube. They talked every day and still he was missing Tommy so much. It was not surprising that the day Tommy would finally arrive in Finland found Eric going insane.

They couldn’t meet at the airport, to avoid any rumors about Tommy having a boyfriend. Eric was waiting in his apartment for Tommy. He was nervous. And when he finally felt Tommy outside his door, he all but ran to throw the door open.

“Finally!” Was all Eric managed to say, before he had Tommy hanging around his neck and kissing the breath out of him. They were groping at each other and stumbled inside. Eric managed to kick the door shut and to push Tommy against it. They kissed desperately for a few moments.

When they pulled away, they leaned their foreheads against each other and smiled.

“I am so happy, you are here, I can’t even say how much. How long do we have until the concert?”

Eric was already pulling on Tommy’s jacket. Tommy pulled away and pushed Eric away from the door. He smirked and opened the door to grab and bring his suitcase in.

“I brought my stuff, so I can change here. That way we have a few more moments for us. I thought you might like that?”

Eric pulled a giggling Tommy with him towards the bedroom and as soon as they stepped in, they were losing their clothes as fast as they could. Then they lay down on Eric’s bed and enjoyed touching and kissing each other’s’ naked skin.

After a while Tommy pulled away and looked into Eric’s eyes.

“I can’t really explain how I feel about you, about all of this. But I need you to understand that I really love you. And I mean, not only the Tommy who loved you back 200 years ago loves you, but also the Tommy from now loves you. I am in love with you and my feelings get deeper every second I am with you.”

Eric couldn’t say anything. He just pulled Tommy into another tender kiss and let his mouth and his hands tell Tommy how much he loved him too.

~ ♥ ~

The music was pounding in his ears when they walked into the club. Adam was about to meet Sauli again and Tommy would meet Eric.

Only Adam didn’t know about Tommy and Eric. Not really.

Tommy just didn’t feel comfortable enough to share what was going on between him and Eric with anyone, especially not with Adam. He wanted to keep it to himself just for a little while longer.

He was biting his lip, when they walked through the club. He could feel Eric’s presence. He was pulling Tommy towards him on invisible strings. Tommy saw the moment Adam spotted Sauli and walked over to him. Then Tommy stopped caring about anyone but Eric.

Finally he could not only feel, but also see him. Eric was smiling at him while Tommy walked towards the corner where he was sitting at a small table. That’s where he wanted to be, by Eric’s side.

When he was close enough, Eric got up and pulled him into his arms. Tommy melted against him. Eric’s tall build gave Tommy a feeling of safety he didn’t even know he liked to feel. Eric was like home. Tommy buried his face into Eric’s neck and listened to his heartbeat.

“Hey, you want us to leave?” Eric’s whisper startling him out of his thoughts.

“You think we can?”

Eric shrugged. “Yeah, I don’t think Adam or Sauli care about us at all and also your other friends seem to have fun on their own.”

Tommy looked around to see that Eric was right. He nodded then and let Eric lead him out of the club.

~ ♥ ~

Tommy was nervous when he waited for Adam outside the hotel room in Oslo. He didn’t feel good about it, even if he knew it was necessary to help get Adam and Sauli together. Still it felt like lying to Adam and Tommy didn’t like it.

When Adam came around the corner he looked so exhausted, Tommy almost didn’t step towards him. But he had promised Eric and he was going through with it.

“Hey Adam!”

He could feel how annoyed Adam was. 

 “Tommy, I am tired and all I want is to close my eyes and sleep.”

Still he let Tommy walk into his room with him and Tommy closed the door behind them. He sat down on Adam’s bed and watched him sitting down while he rolled his eyes.

“What?”

Tommy winced at the annoyed tone in Adam’s voice.

“Sorry Adam, but this is important.”

He could feel Adam’s defenses falling down when he nodded.

“Okay, tell me.”

Tommy was nervous. “Okay, I don’t know how to start.”

Adam shrugged in annoyance. “How about at the beginning?”

Tommy smiled a little smile. “Yeah, look, you know, I kind of talked to Eric a few times…”

Adam grinned and nodded.

“He told me, that the Finnish council wanted to meet with you without Sauli when we were in Finland. They didn’t manage it, because there was not enough time. You were busy with Sauli.”

Tommy stopped, taking a deep breath.

“So?”

Tommy started to play with a loose tread on his jeans.

“They might be… uh… on their way here…”

Adam jumped up. “What, now?”

Tommy nodded. “I am sorry, but Eric…”

Adam turned towards Tommy. “What did Eric do?”

Tommy shook his head. “He didn’t do anything, at least not that I know of. He just told me not to tell you that they’ll show up until we are at the hotel.”

Adam stopped in his tracks. “And what else?”

Tommy sighed and started whispering “And he told me to keep an eye on you, so you won’t disappear before they can talk to you. Please, don’t be mad at me…”

Adam sat back down. “Tommy, when?”

Tommy remained silent.

“Tommy?”

Tommy could feel Eric coming closer. The pull was so strong between them, he could tell, and that Eric would be knocking at the door any second now. It was like when Tommy looked at the door, he could see through it. He jumped up.

“I am sorry, Adam.”

Adam looked at him in confusion. “What?”

Tommy nodded towards the door. “They’re here.”

Then there was the knock Tommy knew would come and Adam walked to the door to open it.

Tommy saw Eric standing there with five other vampires. Eric told Adam they wanted to have a talk with him. Adam let them in.

Tommy slipped out the door, but not without giving Eric the “you owe me big time” look.

~ ♥ ~

Eric was on his way to his room, hoping that Tommy was waiting for him. He felt bad for using him like that. But he had a good reason. Eric saw Sauli and Adam being unhappy because the mating didn’t work out that well yet. He could understand both their fears. But he also saw that they were making it too hard for themselves. That’s why he wanted to make sure the council gave them a last chance to fix the situation. He just got the feeling, that it wouldn’t be enough.

He sighed and closed his eyes, sending a silent plea to the powers above, before he stepped into his hotel room. Relief washed over him, as he saw Tommy sitting on his bed, even if Tommy’s face didn’t look very happy as he looked at Eric.

He closed the door behind him and stepped closer to Tommy. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tommy beat him to it.

“Eric, this was a one-time thing. Don’t ever ask me to do something like that again. Adam is a dear friend of mine and this was clearly using the fact that he trusts me. I don’t like that. I understand your motivation and I hope you are right, but still… it hurt me. And I am sure he got hurt too.”

Eric reached out to take Tommy’s hand.

“I am sorry. I know that was out of line and I feel bad for using your friendship like that. Believe me I wouldn’t have done it, if it wasn’t necessary. I still believe they should be together. I believe in the power of a bond.”

Tommy squeezed Eric’s hand.

“I know that you didn’t do it for selfish motives. But please, don’t do that again.”

Eric nodded and pulled Tommy into his arms.

“I love you, Tommy. I really do. I just want to help them.”

He kissed Tommy’s hair.

“I think before we go back to Los Angeles, I will have to make a last trip to Helsinki. I think I might need to kick Sauli’s stubborn ass.”

Tommy chuckled and pulled away to look at Eric’s face.

“Let’s not talk about them anymore. I am tired. This cold weather is not really enjoyable for me. Can we take a bath and cuddle in bed together? I feel like ice is running through my veins.”

Eric chuckled, but moved to the bathroom to let water into the tub. They were sitting in the tub, just enjoying their closeness. Eric was leaning against the tub and was holding Tommy against his chest. He was kissing along Tommy’s neck and nibbling at Tommy’s ear. Tommy was melting into Eric.

When they got under the covers, Tommy was so tired, we fell asleep almost the second Eric put his arms around him. Eric smiled into Tommy’s hair and fell asleep too.

~ ♥ ~

Despite the cold weather Tommy was enjoying the European leg of the tour. The shows were amazing and having Eric around him was wonderful. He just couldn’t find an opportunity to talk things out with Adam. The chemistry between them was off for a couple of shows, but it didn’t seem to have really anything to do with their friendship but more with the struggles Adam had to go through because of Sauli.

At least Tommy hoped that’s what it was.

Finally Eric decided to go to Helsinki and talk to Sauli. He would meet Tommy back in Los Angeles. They held each other for a long time before Eric flew back to Helsinki to talk some sense into Sauli.

Tommy felt insanely lonely when Eric left. It felt like a part of him went with him. It was really time to fulfill the bonding. It would be easier then. Separations would always be hurtful, but it would be more like a part of them would always be together.

Tommy was looking forward to start his future with Eric. It should scare him, but it didn’t. He felt safe and loved.

He smiled, while he put some eye shadow on his eye lid. When he looked up to check if he was ready, he saw Adam in the mirror. He turned around to him. Guilt slammed into him. It was stupid, but they were so disconnected and Tommy felt like it was his fault.

“Tommy, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Tommy nodded. “Sure.”

Adam sighed and looked down to the floor.

“I was a bad friend the last few weeks. I miss us being friends, Tommy. I miss our talks and I miss being part of your life. I don’t know what is going on between you and Eric. I should be more interested, because obviously you and Eric helped me and Sauli get our heads out of our asses.”

He finally looked up and smiled. Tommy smiled back.

“We did? So you and Sauli…”

Adam grinned and nodded. “Yeah, I will meet him in Paris and I hope we can work things out.”

Tommy walked over to him and hugged him.

“Let us have a drink after the show. I want to tell you about Eric. I miss our friendship too, you know?”

Adam kissed Tommy’s forehead. “Yes, I’d like that.”

They walked side by side towards the stage. Just before Tommy had to go to his spot, Adam pulled him close again.

“I have to ask, is Eric your mate?”

Tommy smiled and nodded. He winked at Adam and walked out on the stage to take his bass and play the night away.

~ ♥ ~

December 2010

_Finally!_

Eric smiled when he stepped out into the Los Angeles airport. He couldn’t wait to see Tommy. They talked about their first night in Los Angeles a lot. They both wanted it to be special, but neither of them wanted to wait any longer to fulfill the bond until they’d have a home together. It had to happen now.

Tommy promised to prepare everything. He gave Eric the address of a nice hotel in Los Angeles and Eric took a cab to get there. He was nervous, but happy to be close to his mate again. Everything was now falling in the right place and it just felt right. For the first time in over 200 years Eric was able to just feel happy.

He allowed himself to be just that.

He stepped into the elevator and waited to get to the floor where Tommy was waiting for him. The closer he got, the more he could feel Tommy presence around him, pulling him towards him. Eric closed his eyes and reached out for Tommy.

Tommy chuckled. “ _Impatient, aren’t you?_ ”

Eric smiled. “Not at all, just wanted to tell you, that I can’t make it…”

That earned him a snort.

“ _As if I wouldn’t feel you coming closer, get your ass in our room, you big, bad vampire and make me yours!_ ”

Eric swallowed hard and opened his eyes. “Almost there…”

Tommy laughed. “ _I know!_ ”

Finally the elevator stopped and Eric all but ran down the hall to their room.

The door was left ajar, so he could just walk in. The room was dark, the only lights were a few red lamps. They filled the room with warm light.

Eric knew Tommy wasn’t a huge romantic, but still he managed to make the room beautiful. Eric closed the door and left his suitcase beside the door. He walked further into the room and took off his coat. He turned around towards the bedroom and walked slowly towards it. When he stepped in, he saw that Tommy really outdid himself. There were some more red lamps, but also dozens of huge white candles. It was perfect.

Quite music was filling the otherwise silent background, it sounded like electronic blues. Sounded like something Tommy sent him a few days ago. Eric was sure it was Tommy’s guitar, him playing in it. It was beautiful.

Tommy was lying on the bed, under a black bed sheet. He must have been completely naked under the sheet. His pale skin gleamed in stark contrast against the black cloth. His fingers were spread beside him, slightly gripping the sheet under him. Eric walked closer and let his eyes wander up Tommy’s shape under the sheet. He could see clearly that Tommy was already hard.

Eric licked his lips and started to undo his fly. With every step he got closer, he was losing a piece of his clothing until he was standing right beside the bed, completely naked.

His eyes were now on Tommy’s face and when Eric licked his lips, Tommy mirrored the movement with his own tongue. Eric could feel himself harden under Tommy’s gaze. He lowered himself on the bed and crawled until he was lying beside Tommy, facing him. Tommy smiled.

“Hi, my big bad vampire!”

Eric reached out and stroked over Tommy’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. He could feel how much he was shaking.

“Hi, my love!”

They met in a first kiss after days of not seeing each other. It started soft and tender, but changed fast to hungry, as Eric moved the sheet away and pulled a very naked Tommy on top of him, while he turned to lie on his back. Tommy was kissing him back with a longing and passion that was taking Eric’s breath away.

Tommy pulled away and gazed down into Eric’s eyes for a few moments. All Eric could to was to keep breathing. Then Tommy lowered his mouth to nibble along Eric’s collarbone. Eris pulled Tommy closer and let his hands stroke down Tommy’s back. Tommy was licking and kissing along Eric’s shoulder, towards his neck. His tongue was leaving a wet path on its way and it made Eric tremble. He buried the fingers of one hand into Tommy’s hair and pulled slightly on them. It earned him a groan that was vibrating against his skin.

He needed to kiss Tommy again, so he pulled Tommy’s head up and his lips against his own. His own passion was taking over and he turned them over. He pinned Tommy’s hands above his head with one of his big hands, while his mouth wandered down Tommy’s neck. He let his fangs slide along Tommy’s carotid artery, making Tommy whimper.

“Soon, baby, soon…”

Eric licked his way down Tommy’s body, holding him down with his weight. He let his fangs slide over one nipple, while he let go of Tommy’s wrists to be able to let both his hands run down Tommy’s sides. Tommy was writhing under him and the moans he was making were driving Eric insane. He was so aroused; he couldn’t imagine holding back any longer. He wanted to burry himself into Tommy and bite him.

His tongue licked into Tommy’s belly button and then went further down, until Eric’s lips were kissing along the left hipbone and towards Tommy’s cock. Tommy got up on his elbows and was watching Eric, as he let his tongue lick over the head. Eric was sucking gently at the slit and dipped the tip of his tongue just a little bit inside. Tommy whimpered.

“Eric, please...”

Eric smiled and let his fangs out. Tommy’s breath hitched as he watched Eric grazing his cock with one fang, then the other. It seemed so dangerous and yet so hot. Eric took Tommy’s cock into his mouth, carefully, letting the fangs slide along the shaft. Tommy let his head fall back with a loud groan.

“Fuck, Eric!”

Suddenly Tommy was hearing Eric’s voice inside his head.

“ _Lube?_ ”

He looked down at Eric in surprise; Eric just winked, while he sucked a little harder. Tommy had trouble to concentrate. He almost jumped when he heard Eric’s voice inside his head again.

“ _Tommy, I need some lube._ ”

“It must be…. God, do that again!.. right beside the bed… Jesus, Eric!”

Tommy arched from the bed and Eric reached out for the lube. He had to pull off of Tommy to be able to get it and to get it on his fingers. Tommy literally huffed at him. Eric slapped his thigh with the lube free hand and chuckled.

“Behave!”

He rubbed one finger around the rim and went down on Tommy’s cock again. He was just holding the cock in his mouth, without doing anything. His finger slipped inside Tommy just in that moment, when Eric could feel Tommy starting to get impatient. He fucked Tommy with his finger and added another one and then a third, until Tommy was arching his back again. He ran his tongue along Tommy’s cock inside his mouth and then he pulled away.

Tommy whispered urgently then, “Inside me, now!”

Eric leaned back between Tommy’s thighs and pulled Tommy closer. He let his cock run over Tommy’s hole and pulled his thighs apart. He had his thigh under Tommy. He pressed slowly inside. Tommy looked up at him and exhaled.

“Move, please…”

Eric leaned forward and started a slow rhythm, in and out, in and out… Tommy was arching more and biting his lip.

Eric could feel his fangs pushing again. He found the perfect ankle to stroke over Tommy’s prostate with every thrust, but he kept it very slow. Tommy tried to speed up the movements, but Eric was keeping him down.

“I want to make it good for you, baby. Just before it gets too good, I want to bite you.”

Tommy whimpered and bit his lip.

Eric decided he needed to kiss him again. He pulled Tommy up into his lap. Eric’s thighs were under Tommy and Tommy now had a little more control. He used it against Eric’s rhythm and pulled away from the kiss. He was moving up and down on Eric’s cock. Eric could feel himself getting closer much sooner than he wanted to be.

“Tommy, slow down, I need to…”

Tommy leaned towards him and kissed Eric surprisingly softly. He stopped his movements and wrapped his arms around Eric’s neck. He nibbled at Eric’s bottom lip.

“Claim me, Eric! Make me yours…”

Eric shuddered under the whispered words.

“I will and I will also let you claim me.”

Tommy watched Eric’s fangs coming out. Eric put his own wrist against one of his fangs and slit the skin above his vein open. Blood started to come out of it. Eric grabbed with the other hand into Tommy’s hip and pushed him down on his cock. Tommy wrapped his legs around him and bared his neck, leaning to face to the side, where Eric’s wrist was bleeding.

Eric licked along Tommy’s carotid.

“Mine…” he whispered against Tommy’s skin, right before he bit down. Tommy shuddered under the bite and took Eric’s wrist in his hand. He put his mouth on the wound and sucked. He didn’t need much, to fulfill the bond.

The taste of Eric’s blood exploded in Tommy’s mouth. He pulled away and just enjoyed the way, Eric was drinking his blood.

Tommy started to move again. He felt the need to come and was moving faster.

Eric had to remind himself to stop drinking. Tommy’s blood tasted like love and eternity. Eric pulled away and licked over the wound. He licked over his own wound and then he kissed Tommy. The mixed taste of the blood of both of them was all they both needed to speed up.

It was not enough, they both needed to feel more. Eric pushed Tommy down on his back, put his knees up and started to thrust into him in a hard, steady rhythm. Tommy could feel his orgasm starting and couldn’t do much more then holding onto the mattress, while Eric was fucking him towards their release.

Tommy was coming first. Everything around him went silent. It was like all his senses shut down, so he could only feel the orgasm. And then he could feel Eric coming inside him. The feeling of Eric’s seed and the lingering taste of his blood in Tommy’s mouth completed the bonding. Tommy watched Eric coming above him, the effect obviously not that different from what Tommy was feeling.

Then Eric collapsed and fell down on Tommy, catching himself on his hands, capturing Tommy’s lips in a hard kiss.

As the kiss ended, Eric pulled out and reached for the towel beside the bed to clean them up. They panted and gazed into each other’s eyes. Then Eric leaned down and kissed Tommy softly. When the kiss ended, they were again gazing into each other’s eyes. Tommy smiled up at Eric.

“Wow, that was just amazing. I could feel you, I still can. It’s like you planted yourself inside of me.”

Eric opened his mouth with a smirk to say something and Tommy rolled his eyes. He put his hand over Eric’s mouth.

“Yeah, I could feel your cock up my ass too, but I am not talking about that. I feel the connection here.”

He laid his hand on his chest, above his heart. 

“I feel you underneath my skin. It’s amazing and a little scary, but amazing.”

Eric touched Tommy’s face with his fingers.

“Yeah, that’s the effect of the bonding. I’ve been waiting for you for so long! I feel at peace. Like my long journey is finally over.”

Tears were shimmering in Eric’s eyes. Seeing his strong mate vulnerable and open touched Tommy deep inside. He pulled Eric close and held him tight, while Eric let his emotions out. After a while he calmed down again and looked Tommy in the eyes.

“I love you so much, Tommy. I can’t even say how much our bond means to me. I was already giving up. I thought you were gone forever.”

He paused and swallowed hard. Tommy felt tears pushing into his own eyes. He waited until Eric was able to continue.

“I promise you to do everything I can, to keep our bond strong. I want us both to be happy and I am willing to do whatever it takes to make sure we will be.”

He leaned down again and kissed Tommy tenderly.

Their mouths parted and Tommy chuckled through the tears.

“You made me cry, you fucker!”

Eric bit Tommy in his chin. Tommy pinched him in his side and they both laughed. Tommy was relieved about the break in the tension between them. After a few minutes, Tommy’s face turned serious again.

“You turned my life upside down in such a short amount of time. Not even four months ago I was alone and lonely. I didn’t even realize how lonely I was until you walked into that wardrobe back then. I promise to stay by your side through all the craziness that your life will bring us. I love you with all my being.”

Eric grinned. “Are you trying to make me cry again?”

Tommy smiled at him and then they kissed again.

Later Tommy cuddled back into Eric’s arms. One part of him remembered falling asleep beside Eric when he was a warlock. And the other part just enjoyed the present. He was where he belonged and a bright future was waiting for him.

He couldn’t wait.

~ ♥ ~

 

Epilogue

Eric stepped into the dark house. There were some candles burning, the scent of oranges mingling with something else maybe cinnamon.

Eric closed the door and walked toward the living room. Everything was quiet when a flare outside caught his eye. He turned towards the windows and looked into the garden. His jaw almost dropped, when he saw Tommy standing beside a metal basket with fire burning in it.

Tommy’s face was lit up, his eyes closed. He was holding his arms above him, the palms upwards. His lips moved and Eric couldn’t hear it, but he knew, Tommy was chanting a spell. Above the fire was a kettle. Something was brewing inside and steam was rising up.

Eric stepped closer to the glass door and opened it quietly. He could hear Tommy’s murmured words now. It reminded him of Tommy back 200 years ago and made him smile.

His warlock was back.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick information about Part 1, if you don’t want to read it. Spoiler-alarm for Part 1.
> 
> Summary: Vampires mate for life. Every vampire wants to receive the mating-call, to find his mate. Adam is not like that. He is an unfinished vampire, hurt and lonely. When he finds his mate, he runs away and tries to hide. But the bond between two mates makes it impossible to hide. Will Adam be able to get over his fears and accept the calling? Will the one true love he found in Sauli be able to change his life?
> 
> When Adam was changed into a vampire his maker didn’t do it the right way, so Adam is an unfinished vampire, separated from his inner animal. He is conflicted with the vampire inside of him and doesn’t have much contact to other vampires. When he is having a concert in Helsinki in Mai 2010 (promo tour) he receives the mating call and follows his instincts to Sauli’s home. He gets inside and finds a sleeping Sauli. He touches him and then panics, because his inner animal wants to claim Sauli and runs away.  
> He goes back to LA without knowing, that with the simple touch he started a process and needs to fulfill the bonding within one year’s time or otherwise Sauli will die. Sauli is a born vampire and without the mating fulffiled, he can't survive. Adam also can’t hook up with anyone else interested in him, because only his mate is allowed to touch him.  
> Tommy is helping him to get to know his inner vampire, his 'animal', because Tommy’s grandmother Isabella is mated to a vampire, named Luther. Luther helps Adam with some facts. Adam refuses to bond with Sauli, because he doesn’t want to be forced into the mating. Slowly he starts to contact Sauli via telepathy, which is possible between mates. He gets to know Sauli and after some misunderstandings they finally bond.  
> Eric is a vampire working for the Finnish vampire council and sent to help to make the bonding between Sauli and Adam work out. He meets Tommy during his visit.  
> Oh and my vampires don’t fear sunlight, have a heartbeat, they have a reflection and can be filmed and get boners regularly. It just worked better for my story. ;)  
> I think it’s what you need as background information.


End file.
